


Running From Your Shadows

by Rose_The_Wolf



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Dating, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Falling In Love, Flashbacks, Fluff, Forgiveness, Guilt, Hurt/Comfort, Locus is broken, Old Ghosts, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Running from the past, Shame, Torture, mentions of Gabriel Lozano, mentions of Ruben Lozano, mentions of felix - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:07:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 26
Words: 33,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24411067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rose_The_Wolf/pseuds/Rose_The_Wolf
Summary: ORIGINALLY POSTED ON WATTPAD, AND ALL CHAPTERS WILL RESEMBLE MY WATTPAD STORY: https://www.wattpad.com/story/217364340-running-from-your-shadows(Locus x F!OC, I will address Locus primarily as Sam unless its a situation)Finally, after freeing himself from the toxic partnership with Felix, Samuel "Locus" Ortez has been going about the galaxy in search of himself, of redemption, and a new purpose. Now attempting to give up killing, he moves and secretly lives at a colony world near Reach.Marina Yvonovich is a simple woman who recently moved to a settlement on Reach's moon, Challenger. She returns in an attempt to revive her old life on Reach, to help finish rebuilding, and to achieve her dream of opening a school for gifted children.Both are running from their pasts until an old adversary returns to settle the score, starting with this woman whom Locus has befriended. While Locus has sworn to never kill, how long until his resolve breaks to save the life of the only one who truly understands him and helps him?
Relationships: Locus | Samuel Ortez/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Since I originally posted this story on Wattpad, apologies that the chapters appear to be short.

_“You are nothing but a suit of armor and a gun!” He looked passed his commanding officer’s shoulder to see Felix shaking his head at him, then loading his rifle with a fresh clip.  
“You’re not a soldier, you are a monster!” He saw Wash charging at him with a fist winding up for a punch at the purge temple platform.  
“He is afraid of you.” He sees the alien AI staring down at him, his eyes judging and condescending._

“Hey! Hey, Sam!” Briefly shaking his head, looking around as to figure out where he was, then looking at his hand to see he was holding a can of tomatoes. He looked again to his left to see an elderly man at the register looking his way, concern evident in his eyes.  
“I’m sorry, sir.” He watched the man sigh, brushing his straggling strands of white hair away from his face, as he came around the counter, took the can from him, and placed it on the shelf.  
“For the last time, Samuel. Call me Yuang. I’m not your CO, it’s okay.” He placed a shoulder on his employee.  
“Are you sure you are okay? You’ve been spacing out more and more since you arrived.” Sam sighed, closing his eyes. He then turned and stared at his boss in the eyes calmly.  
“I’m fine, sir- uh Yuang. I just… I just keep hearing people from my past that I thought were… ghosts long gone.” He turned his attention to the can of pickled onions, and stocked them with the rest of the vegetables.  
“Are you sure if you are okay? I can pay for any therapy if you are interested. I won’t judge. I lost my first born during the Great War. Didn’t you say you fought?” Sam couldn’t stop himself from slamming the can of tomatoes on the shelf, fighting to suppress a snarl.  
“Yes, I did.” After a few deep breaths, he continued stocking, and his manager returned to the other side of the counter.  
“I’m sorry. It’s not my place to reopen your wounds.” Sam thought reflected about how he is getting used to being called by his actual name again, rather than his mercenary alias. He became Locus during the war, and after the war, and blood and orders were his fuel and meaning in life. It wasn’t until he dropped Felix he realized there was nothing left of him, and thus retreated to Earth to apply for a distant settlement. He didn’t expect they would put him on Reach’s moon, Challenger. He could see Felix’s face, watching his every move, and hear his sarcastic remarks about how he would’ve been a vegetable himself without his help.  
_“Go away, Felix. You are dead.”_  
\---  
Sam put away the broom after he finished sweeping the floor near where the produce would normally be displayed. He turned in his apron, and followed Yuang out the door of Mitzi’s General. After flipping the sign, the older man locked the door. He smiled at Sam.  
“You’re working hard, Sam, and I can see that. You’re doing a good job. I know you may be struggling, and I am always here if you need a person.” Sam nodded his head curtly, then smirked.  
“Thank you, Mitzi.”  
“Have a good night. I shall see you at work tomorrow. Be careful of the kids, as they are usually rowdy on a friday night.” They shook hands before turning their separate ways. Sam decided to briefly glance behind him, and watched as his boss began walking with a woman he assumed was his wife.

Sam walked down Main Street to reach the Single Apartment District. He chose this rather than live in the family district for the peace and quiet, but also he wasn’t sure how the children would react to a man like him. He was bulging with strength like a super soldier, but also covered in scars which showed what war did to him. He quietly sighed, looking at all the locals living a normal civilian life. Sam couldn’t help but wonder what they have to worry about. No stray snipers? No need to be on the run? No referring to each other as codenames?  
_“Civilian life is trying, but I have nowhere to go and nothing else to do.”_ Before he could look straight again, Sam realized he was on the ground with a small child looking at him surprised. Once the boy heard other children yelling about, he quickly got up and ran up the street to be with his friends. Sam wondered if he hit his head as it sounded off briefly, or he must've heard someone running up to him.  
_“Get up, Locus! Get up!”_  
“I’m so terribly sorry!” Before Sam's reflexes kicked in, he saw a hand displayed. It was open and inviting. He grabs it, then sits up to a stand. He followed the hand up the arm, to the shoulder, then to the head to see it was a woman. Sam wasn't sure how or if he could begin to explain it, but time froze around them, and all he could see were her golden brown eyes. Sam took her in, as she seemed to be an average woman with a fit build, and her brown hair pulled back in a bun. What didn't help his situation was how his heart leapt to his throat, but what reassured him of the situation was how she froze too.  
“Hello.” He spoke, his throat left dry.  
“Hello.” She responded in kind. “I do apologize for their behavior. This is unacceptable.” Sam couldn’t stop himself from blushing, shaking his head.  
“It’s alright. They are children, after all.” He watched as she curled the left side of her plush lips in a smirk of amusement. Sam was wondering if he was seeing things, but he thought he saw her cheeks turn a slight pink despite the cover of nightfall.  
“My name is--” Sam was cut off by the woman looking passed him at the children, and briefly panics.  
“I’m sorry, I must not let them run off. I shall see you around, sir.” He missed the warmth of her hand, and watched her run after the children she was looking after. Sam felt the curious gazes of some of the locals as he continued staring after the woman. Sam shook his head in an attempt to bring himself back to the present as he continued walking towards his settler’s pod.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For some odd reason the italics are not working.  
> Make sure to check out the original posting on Wattpad: https://www.wattpad.com/story/217364340-running-from-your-shadows

Sam closed the door behind him, locking it for the night. He moved routinely to grab his meal and sit there to eat. A lone light flickering above him as he ate, staring at the wall directly in front of him. He couldn't help but picture there was a window overlooking a cul-de-sac with shacks for houses and kids playing with outdated toys. He saw himself on an old scooter with the neighborhood kids, in nothing but a shirt and shorts, and sweat forming beads on his forehead from the hot sun.

_"Do you really think the UNSC will bring us honor and fortune? You're crazy!"_

Sam punched himself to get that vision out from his head, realizing his more pleasant memories were turning sour with his other conflicting memories.

"No, that was then. I'm living a new life, now." Sam whispered to himself in an attempt to swallow those bad thoughts in addition to his dinner.

Sam was battling between himself and Locus as he went about his nightly routine, from dinner to his conditioning to maintain his shape. He stared at the wall while doing push-ups. Push up, exhale, push down, inhale. The perspiration increased with his emotional turmoil boiling inside him like an angry pot. He collapsed to the floor upon reaching muscle failure as another flashback came to him.

_"Just die!"_

_"Killing me proves my point that you are a killer! A monster!"_

Sam wiped the sweat off his forehead as he cradled his head. He knelt down, lamenting at what is fighting so hard to haunt him and his emotions. Sam forced himself up as he stripped himself of his shirt, walking into the bathroom. Upon turning on the light, he looked at himself in the mirror. His hair down, framing his face, his dark eyes shining with hope, neither of them mattered. The X scar on his face, and similar scarring along his chest, abdomen, even his back. There were even plasma round scars on his arms and shoulders. He hesitantly reached to the defining scar on his face, but was blinded upon touching it.

_He was roaring in pain. How long was he hanging there now? 4 minutes, hours, days, weeks? He watched his own blood dripping down his face, blinding him from his sangheili torturer, holding the same sword Locus possesses. He could hear them laughing, and demanding for information about the group of Spartans that are killing off their troops, but Sam would be damned before giving the covenant any information._

__

__

_"You all are monsters!"_

Sam caught himself on the counter in time before falling to the floor, panting from the lack of adrenaline. He struggled to bring himself up again, and Sam dared a glimpse at the mirror. He could see his reflection was in tears, stricken with fear, and out of breath as if he was running for his life.

_"Why? I do not understand."_ Sam hung his head in defeat.

\---

"Ms. Marina! Please, we're almost home!" The young woman sighed angrily as she clutched his hand tighter, closer to her.

"Absolutely not, young Johnson. You ran off and collided with a man on the street. It's very rude." The young boy hung his head in shame, but suddenly perked up when he realized who the man was.

"Ms. Marina, do you know that man?" Marina raised a brow.

"No, I don't believe I do. He must be relatively new if I don't know him." The child got loose from her grip, but turned to face her.

"He is Mr. Sam, he does morning patrol with dad before going to work for Mr. Mitzi. The only thing I know about him was he was there on Reach when we fell." Marina froze at the mention of Reach, but then realized he was there on Reach when the settlement fell, when she lost her family.

"Let's keep going." Marina said a bit quickly as she dropped off the rest of the children.

Marina was walking back down Main Street after she dropped off young Johnson, and letting his mother know he collided with a lone man. After a light scolding from his mom, Johnson said goodnight before they closed the door. Marina couldn't help but think back to the man she encountered on the street after being suddenly knocked down. She remembered how his hand felt in hers, and how it left such a sensation she knew from a faint memory. Marina remembered his strong and sharp features, his dark brown hair, his dark eyes, and the fact he was wearing foundation as if he was covering something on his face. She also remembered how his clothes did little justice in concealing his muscles. Marina remembered he looked at her in such a way it reminded her of when she first met her husband.

Upon her thoughts drifting to her husband, she cradled her head in her arms and fell to a fetal position in the middle of a square. She could see his face, accusing her. She could hear his voice, blaming her.

_She saw her house was on fire, and to her left were two hunters charging her. What could she do? She had no gun, and a grunt snuck a shot in the back at her son. All she could do was freeze and scream, but then a man shoved her away as he took the brunt of the attacks from the hunters. He yelled at her to run, to get out of here. Now, she can see him everywhere, judging her._

__

"It's your fault our son is dead."

__

"It's your fault I am dead."

__

_"You coward."_

"I'm sorry, Mitchell." She struggled, but Marina pulled herself up and ran home with hot tears running down her face.

\--- 

_There he stood in his dream, surrounded by those who trusted him. They had guns pointed at him, calling him a monster, asking him what he was doing in the vicinity. He saw the faces of those he'd killed, and the faces of the colonists on Challenger, but he saw her among them._

__

"You monster!" Sam shook his defiantly at her.

__

"No, I--"

__

_"You killed them!"_

"Sam!" His mind was suddenly brought back to the present, seeing the town about half a mile away, and his patrol partner, Martin, right with him. Martin was apparently trying to shake some sense into him.

"I'm sorry." Sam shook his head and continued walking along their current sector, and realized this will be a long patrol.


	3. Chapter 3

Sam could see the sun beginning to peak over the horizon, indicating it was dawn. He couldn't help but fall into his mindset as Locus about this kind of scenario. Locus remembered how Felix thought nature was always cliché, but he always knew the man dismissed simple and meaningless things.

 _"Am I any different?"_ Locus wondered as he remembered his CO always having them up at the crack of dawn for training, and it became second nature to be up early, or at least sleep with one eye open.

_"Stop, Locus, I am living a civilian life. I am not that way anymore."_

_"You are worse than that, you are a monster within a soldier. You are Locus."_

_"No, I am Samuel."_

_"You are a suit of armor and a gun, Locus! You follow orders!"_

"Sam! You are doing it again!" Sam snapped his attention to his right to see Martin there. Sam didn't even need night vision goggles to see that Martin cocked one of his eyebrows. Sam sighed as he rubbed his eyes.

"Shit, I'm sorry." Sam's arms hung loose, his rifle sagging with him.

"Sam? Are you alright? You keep muttering Locus and Felix to yourself." Sam looked away in embarrassment, but then faced where the light of day was peaking over the horizon.

"I am fine. In a past life, I was Locus, and Felix was someone I knew, hated, but worked well with." Martin could tell there was a finality in his statement, and decided not to press anymore about who Locus was. They soon resumed walking, but Martin could see how tense Sam had become, including how his shoulders were standing at attention rather than at ease.

"Locus was an armor class in the UNSC that specialized in stealth, I'm guessing that was you?" He could see Sam nodding. "I was a protector. I mainly hung around Dr. Halsey ironically enough. If you've served, where were you stationed?"

"Reach." That one name told Martin everything he needed to know. Reach was a devastating attack and loss during the Great War. If Samuel was on Reach at that time of the glassing, he has seen and endured more than anyone has ever seen in war, unless they were the Master Chief.

"Oh." Samuel was grateful that his partner left it there as they continued to patrol, occasionally finding wildlife and chasing away wild Moas. He knew there was a rare time he could see a Guta on Reach's moon, but he didn't want to indulge his curiosity.

As more time passed with the sun rising just enough where the sky was really turning from a dark purple to a lovely orange, Sam and Martin began walking back to their settlement to switch out with another patrol unit to watch their sector.

"Martin? I came across a woman last night who I guess looks after the children. Who is she?" Martin raised his brows at him, surprised that Samuel would ever ask about a woman since first meeting the man a week ago. He somehow knew where this may be going, but decided to indulge a bit.

"Her name is Marina Yvonnovich. She is a widow here who looks after our children if both parents work. Since all the adults are working, she and a few other women look after our children. She is my son's teacher. Her big dream is to open a school for gifted children, catering to their needs on growing to be successful and confident people, giving them a chance to be someone when they are taken down at all levels." Sam was intrigued by this. She seemed so... normal, so basic, but at the same time very strong. Sam smirked in amusement as he resumed his attention forward, thinking back to how her hand felt in his, and how her gaze pierced his heart even if it was apologetic.

"Marina? Interesting, I'm guessing her kids play with the other children?" Martin froze, and Sam looked at him quizzically. He wanted to know what happened.

"Her son was killed by rogue grunts during the war on Reach. They don't even spare children." Sam felt the color drain from his face at the mention of his former post.  


_"Fall back, men! This is a retreat! Those flagships aren't going to simply get the drop on us, we need to leave!"_

__

"What about my child? He's trapped in that building!"

__

"My daughter is still at home!"

__

"My husband is still out there!" Sam sighed as he continued to herd the civilians he could into the civilian evac. He looked ahead to see a teenage boy with his kid sister running for the ship, when suddenly an elite with a squad of grunts rounded a corner and they began to open fire. Sam could feel his instincts kick in as he ran towards the children, hearing his CO yelling for him to come back. He kept running, his rifle pointed past their shoulders to take out the Covenant. By the time he reached them, Sam did his best to shield them from the enemy fire. One shot from the elite hit the leg of the girl, and she collapsed to the ground.

__

_"Erin! C'mon get up!" The young man hoisted his sister up and kept running. Sam managed to get onto the ship but a stray plasma round came through the blast doors when they closed, and they pierced through both of the children. Both brother and sister collapsed to the ground, now at peace they made it to the ship, and died knowing they were safe._

"Yeah... they never cared about kids..." Sam muttered under his breath, wiping a stray tear away at the memory.

"From what she told us, her husband gave himself to two Hunters to let her escape to the civilian evac." Samuel suddenly felt the air get sucked out of him, remembering Hunters in the field.

"They are vicious." Martin nodded, and kept walking with Samuel in tow. Suddenly he glanced at his partner, and Samuel knew that smirk anywhere. It's the same mischievous smirk Felix had when he had a crude idea.

"Why? Are you curious about her? Given by how you look, Samuel, I'd say you could have a shot with her. I hear a lot of the single ladies ask about you, wondering if you're single." Samuel adamantly kept his eyes forward as they entered the settlement and was met with the next unit.

"You will not set me up with anyone, Martin. I shall see you tomorrow."


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Man moving is stressful. I leave for my new state in 3 days to continue my education. I'll do what I can about posting XP Ive been so stressed.  
> Please bear with me also since I cant figure out HTML and I'm trying to figure out how to italicize. Once I'm fully settled in my new apartment I will go back to each chapter (with notes) and fix the errors so it mirrors the chapter in the original Wattpad version.

Marina slipped on her tank top, then a blue chambray shirt over it. She knew that even though it's important for her to look nice, what they were doing today for a Saturday Camp activity would be messy. She began to touch up her hair, and make sure her foundation wasn't smudged the wrong way, until she froze.

 _"Wait... I don't put in this much attention into my appearance. Maybe something will happen today?"_ Marina inquired in her thoughts, especially since it's only her, her two aides, and at least five dozen children. Suddenly, she thought about Sam as she slowed herself on tying her boots up. As much as she would love to spend the day dreaming about him, Marina continued to tie up her boots, then grabbed her bag and left.

"Just because it's Saturday, Marina, doesn't mean you're excused from babysitting." She told herself firmly as she left her street.

Marina could see the school as she passed Central Square. She passed by her settlers to say hello, and all the kids running passed her shouting their greetings as they ran for today's activities. Despite how exhausted she felt, Marina felt grateful for suggesting the idea of a Saturday Camp for the kids for when the parents either still need to work, or if they need time together. Marina chuckled as she looked at the field to see young Johnson wrestling with some of the older boys, and thought back to her son.

"Tyler, you would get along splendidly with Johnson." She stated under her breath as she walked up the stairs to the schoolhouse.

\---

Sam was dusting away the toy shelves when he heard the sounds of someone struggling. He glanced in the direction to see Yuang struggling to lift a heavy bag of soil onto a wagon. He promptly stops to go and support the man, helping him lift this weightless bag of soil onto the wagon. His boss proceeded to chuckle.

"Ah yes, I forgot how strong you are. Be a good man and load up this wagon of gardening supplies, and textiles, for this order, please?" Sam could see the many bags of soil, some pots, trowels, fertilizer, and seeds. He proceeds to load the wagon.

"Who is this delivery going to, Yuang?" The older man gave him the invoice.

"It's going to the school house for their Saturday Camp activities. I hear Marina will have them start a school garden today. Would you mind delivering this order for me? I'll find a Moa to tow, and you will find Marina." Sam felt his heart jump at the mere mention of her name, and all too eagerly nods his head in agreement.

"I will," Sam curiously tested the weight of the wagon. "You sure I need a Moa?" Yuang began to panic, knowing what Sam was thinking.

"Sam, wait, don't--" He suddenly saw this burly man taking a step, and the protesting wagon moving with him slowly. "I'll find a Moa so that you don't strain yourself showing off, you crazy young man." Yuang walked away, trying to stifle his laughter. Sam couldn't help but chuckle, not remembering a time he had been this silly. 

_He was patrolling a colony of refugees since the War for Chorus, watching out for any potential raider. He looked towards the camp briefly to see some children running about, playing with an inflamed gallbladder made into a makeshift ball. His partner focused on the outskirts, Locus couldn't help but smile as there was a young girl twirling around with her friends with the ball. Soon enough, the ball was launched in his direction. Upon catching it, the kids cheered and asked him to kick it back into their game of football. Locus nodded as he dropped kicked it in, only to have it score a goal by accident. They all laughed, ran over to him, and begged for him to join their game. His partner laughing, saying he has it, and to entertain the kids. Locus nods, and runs over to the field of dirt they were playing on, and played football with them, and wrestling them as they tag-teamed against him in a game of tag. He never thought he had it in him to laugh and play the way he did, and it touched him knowing he was making a difference._   


By the time Mr. Mitzi hooked up a Moa to the Wagon, Sam proceeded to pull it with the Moa, and Yuang was laughing in the distance as Sam chuckled. As he trekked down Main Street to the schoolhouse, he could feel a lot of questioning yet amused gazes by the settlers. He could hear them talk among themselves, wondering if he was a retired spartan, if he was single, and if he was "perfectly large" to quote some of the younger adults. Sam shook his head at their notions as he was determined to reach the schoolhouse, and see Marina.

\---

Marina was readying the paints for painting the flower pots for the younger kids when Sicilia approached her. She raised a brow upon seeing Sicilia attempting to stifle a laugh.

"Marina, the delivery is here, with an additional treat. I'll take over instructing." Marina continued staring at Sicilia questioningly until she exited the front door for a sight she wasn't expecting at all. She froze at the sight of Sam, pulling a wagon of gardening supplies with a Moa. While swallowing her beating heart, she was gobsmacked at the demonstration of strength of this man as there were beads of sweat on his face, and his shirt was soaked with sweat. His shirt did little in concealing his flexed muscles that had Marina's thoughts going off into the deep end. Upon locking eyes with him, Marina could see the determination in Sam grow as he pulled up the front of the school.

Sam was out of breath, wondering how much more his body could take despite his strength. When he saw Marina gawking at him, a fire was ignited and he pulled harder to get there to her. They stared at each other. At first it was giggles, then chuckles, and it evolved into full blown laughter by how ridiculous the situation looked.

"Hello, Sam, I am assuming you are here with our order?" Sam smiled back.

"I am. I'll pass you the envelope and I will begin unloading." They began walking closer to each other, and it was like a magnetic force they walked closer, unable to rip their gazes off each other. He looked at her, and could see she was dressed for the outdoors, but wondered how she truly looked when not putting on a face. The strands of brown hair that strayed from her braid barely framed her delicate face, and he wanted to know how soft her skin was. It took Sam a glimpse at the window to see an aide and some kids looking at them to break their trance as he cleared his throat and passed her the invoice.

By the time Sam finished unloading the cart and was ready to return to the store, he turned to see Marina standing at the door with a few of the younger kids looking eagerly at him. He let loose a breath he didn't know he was holding at the sight.

"Marina? When would be a good time to see you, to get to know you?" Marina began to blush as the kids were jumping up and down, swooning.

"I'll find you at the end of the day." She replied, shooing the kids inside, which prompted him to return to Mitzi's General.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OKAY! I FINALLY MOVED! Still unpacking and stuff, but now that I have a break, especially with my new bed, I can post some more :D

This was a strange sight to Yuang, and coupled with the fact he's probably seen it multiple times by many people, it was still so odd. He's never seen Sam this... light-hearted, and impatient. There were multiple occasions he caught Sam staring out the window, staring at the clock, and repeatedly wiping down the same countertop 3 times in an hour. He knew he had to address the elephant in the room.

"Sam?" The man suddenly perked his head, and looked around a bit before focusing on him.

"Yes, sir?"

"Are you alright-"

"Yes, I am." Yuang cocked a brow at the quick reply from Sam. He knew something was going on inside of him, and he had a hope it was what he thought it was.

"Sam, do you have a date tonight?" His suspicion was confirmed the moment Sam looked away from him, blushing, but also smiling. During the week and a half he knew Sam, he's never seen him smile this warmly before.

"I... I guess, if that's what you want to call it." Sam sheepishly replied, then he proceeded to stock a few more toys on the toy shelf. What caught Sam off guard, and snapping his attention back to the older man, was how he laughed. It was such a belly-laugh that reminded Sam of a proud father.

_Young Samuel peaked around the door. He knew he wasn't supposed to be out of his room, but curiosity got the better of him as he looked and saw his father and his older brother. His father had a proud laugh as he hugged his older son._

_"You make me so proud, Rowan. You've brought honor to us all by winning the game. Great job!" Samuel quickly retreated away, not wanting to be caught disobeying his father in fear of punishment. What he heard next made him struggle to suppress his tears._

__

_"Now, only if Samuel knew that."_  


"I don't need his approval, I am living my own life." Sam thought, but hearing this laughter come from his boss made his heart swell with pride, and love that only a family bond could have.

"Sam, I will send you home early. Go get yourself ready for her. I'm sure Marina is excited to see you too." Sam's eyes widened at the mention of her name from his lips.

"How did you...?"

"Son, it's no secret rumors are floating that you and Marina may be hitting it off. They're excited. Now shoo." Sam shook his head, chuckling, as he turned in his apron and left the store.

\---

Marina was fussing with her flounce top as she looked at herself in the mirror. A twirl with her top twirling with her, and her heart soared. Quality alone time with Samuel? She was over the moon. She knew it was a good idea to suggest at the end of work when she saw how the kids flocked to him at the schoolhouse.

_There was Samuel carrying the bags of soil, two on each shoulder, to the plots where they were to set up their garden. Marina couldn't help but smile as they all surrounded him eagerly while she carried in the textiles. They wanted to know who he was, and he introduced himself as Samuel, Sam for short. The kids proceeded to help him, or attempt to help him take stuff to their garden, and showed him what they were doing, followed by bouts of tag and wrestling. Marina was soon approached by her other aide._

__

"Wow... I'd hit that if he was single, eh Marina?" Marina was aghast at her aide's behavior.

__

_"Show some respect, Monique."_  


Marina blushed when she realized Monique was merely testing her, which helped calm her curiosity as to why the other settlers have been giving her funny stares, and the same stares to Samuel. Upon looking out the window, she knew that Mitzi's General would be closing any minute now. She grabbed her shoulder bag and left.

Marina sauntered to Central Square, and saw that Samuel was there waiting for her. She smirked when she saw how cleaned up Sam looking, thinking Mr. Mitzi sent him home early on a suspicion. Taking him in, he was wearing a collared shirt that somehow still looked too tight on him, jeans, and his combat boots.One thing that mystified Marina was how he has such luscious long hair, and it was still kept in a ponytail. One thing she still wondered is why he was wearing makeup, or if he was. Soon enough, he caught her eyes, and Marina will never forget that smile on his face. They began walking towards each other, and the look on his face, in his eyes, reminded Marina of when she met Mitchell, her dead husband.

"Hello, Marina." Her heart leapt when he said her name.

"Hello, Samuel." She could feel his gaze, taking her in, and a tinge of pink coming to his cheeks.

"You look lovely tonight." She bowed her head, shyly giggling, but smiled when returning his gaze.

"You look lovely, too." It was then she noticed a bag by Sam's side. He noticed her curiosity, and Sam unconsciously rubbed the back of his neck in embarrassment.

"Mr. Mitzi insisted I take this bag. Apparently his wife wanted us to have the food she made for us." Marina giggled, knowing all too well that's how Mrs. Mitzi is with her cooking. Marina then pointed out to her right, and cocked her head to that side.

"Come, I know of a nice place where we can sit and eat." Sam happily followed in her step out of Central Square to the nearby park.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp, aside from a sudden gas leak to picking up my new laptop AND with IKEA furniture being stubborn, Im still alive and trying to post all my chapters here.  
> Ive been writing some oneshots and drabbles in my notebook for my other story. Enjoy!

Sam never thought in his life would he be going on an actual date such as this. He's had hookups set up by Felix, but never an actual date. What he didn't expect either was how Yuang's wife, Chi, would make and pack a dinner for them to eat. The food didn't matter though, not as much as the woman he was with, laughing away at a joke he snuck into the conversation. He never believed her to be 33, thinking she was much younger.

"You look incredible for 35, Sam. Makes me jealous." Sam couldn't help but hide his blush behind a laugh.

Once they were finished, Sam slung the bag across his back, and Marina guided him to the pond the UNSC built. They listened to the sounds of the water against the wind. He looked at her complexion against the sunset, and was awestruck by how she glowed. Her brown hair and fair skin were accentuated like a painting. Sam sighed in his head, and allowed himself to really smile. Marina seemed to notice this.

"You have a beautiful smile, Sam. It suits you." Sam tried to shrug it off, but Marina was playfully having none of it.

"Not as beautiful as your smile, Marina." She slugged him in the shoulder, invoking a mock offense from Sam. Who knew she was this playful? Soon, he saw the first star peak into the sky.

"Sam, what brought you here to Challenger in the first place? You probably haven't been here for two weeks if I haven't met you yet, I'm guessing?" Sam shook his head.

"It hasn't been two weeks yet. I came here looking for a new life. I led a... different life, a toxic one, for nearly a decade. I wanted to live a calm and quiet life." _"If I can ever learn what that is."_ Sam responded, leaving out the rest of his thought. With what he's built up, he's not sure if exposing himself would ruin this chance at something incredible for him. Marina just simply nodded, like she understood. What he expected was the curiosity from her eyes, but more in the realm of concern.

"What were you up to for the last ten years, Sam, that made you want to change yourself?" Sam stopped, hesitating. He carefully thought through his response as his name was well known in the criminal underworld. He let loose a breath he didn't know he was holding.

"In a former life, I went by the name Locus, and the man I partnered with went by Felix, and he took advantage of me in my vulnerable state. He made me believe I needed him." Marina looked horrified, but it was soon replaced by a prideful look, something his dad would give to his older brother.

"You are strong, Sam. I have no doubt you've been through a lot. Good for you for escaping a toxic relationship and lifestyle." Sam wasn't sure how but her words of affirmation reassured his heart that he is okay, and he will be okay.

"Thank you, Marina," They continued walking along the banks of the pond. "What about you? It sounds like you're one of the first settlers here on Challenger." She kept looking forward, and Sam recognized the empty look on her face.

"Just like you, I wanted to start over. Since I was forced from my home during the Great War, I could never establish a home on Earth the same way. Earth would never be like Reach." Sam froze at the mention of the planet, and Marina was still walking before she noticed he wasn't by her side. She walked back to him, standing in front. Marina wasn't sure how, but it looked like he was staring at a ghost. She knew PTSD when she saw it.

"Sam? Were you on Reach...?"

_Sam was looking out into a valley, the moon shining brighter tonight than normal. To the North of their camp was a small Covenant FOB, and he could see they're gearing up for an attack. To the South of him was a small town known as Nova's Ridge. Fear struck his heart when the realization hit that the town would be next in the siege of slaughter. Before he thinks to get up, his Captain comes over._

__

"Ortez, status report."

__

"All is quiet sir. It looks like the Covenant will make for Nova's Ridge. Why don't a small number of us go and evacuate the town with the cover of night so there won't be any civilian casualties?" He could feel the disapproving frown from his CO.

__

"Absolutely not, soldier. They are not our orders. They should've left when they had the chance." Sam was taken aback by the lack of empathy from his CO.

__

"Please, sir! There could be women and children that need us, and there might be some able-bodied men that can help us hold the line." He was soon smacked across the cheek, and fell to the ground.

__

"Stand down, soldier! Don't forget your place! Those civilians are not a part of our orders, so they are of no concern to me!" He returns to the camp as Sam sat himself up, sighing.

__

"Yes sir..."

__

_"If you even think about deserting us to help those civilians, you will be court-martialed!"_  


"Samuel?" He soon remembered where he was, and looked in front to see Marina looking at him. He felt bad he made her worried.

"I was on Reach. It was my first and only posting. After Reach fell, the UNSC discharged myself and Felix, as we were the only survivors of our squad. The war broke me..." Marina bowed her head, feeling ashamed.

"I'm sorry I opened that wound right open, Samuel. I'm also sorry about your squad." What surprised the two of them was how his hand entered her field of view, and placed his curled finger under her chin to return her gaze to him. Her heart fluttered at the gesture, and at his freeing smile.

"It's okay," He then brought his hand back. "What about you?" Marina then looked to where the sun had set, and sighed.

"Yes, I was there on Reach. I lived in a small farming community called Nova's Ridge with my husband, Mitchel, and our son, Tyler. I remember being woken up by gunshots, and we grabbed our son and made a break for it. Tyler wasn't even ten yet, Sam... He had so much more in store for him..." Sam could see tears threatening to spill.

"Marina, I-" She began to cry, kneeling over onto all fours. He watched her body convulse with her sobs.

"Sam... I remember how cold that Captain was, and how he never seemed to show any sort of sympathy with the fact my family was gone... He just shoved me away and kept ordering his men to attack. I remember there was this one soldier, and I could tell he still had a heart. He helped me up, asked me if I was okay, and I was able to run. He watched my back as I ran for the Pelican, and apparently we were being chased by Brutes. I remember his CO sputtering insults at us and him, but I watched as he scooped up all the frozen children, and brought them to us, and covered them while we escaped. If I could, I'd thank him for everything."

"Sounds like my CO..."

_"What are you doing, Ortez?" He lifted up the shaken woman, covered in bruises and cuts._

__

"Are you alright, miss?" She was shaking hard as her tears fell.

__

"My husband and my son are gone!" He hugged her close, then carefully shoved her behind him.

__

"Get behind me, I'll cover you. Get to the Pelican!" She was about to start running when she saw children huddled in the ruins of a general store.

__

"Wait! There's children in the store!" He looked to see a classroom size of children huddled under the debris of a former shop. He pushed all logic aside and ran for the shop, despite the protests of his captain. He lifted up the debris, and helped each child out one by one, and provided covering fire as they ran for the pelican.

__

"Sam! What are you doing? We must kill the enemy!" He heard Isaac shout.

__

_"Have a heart, we must save who we can!"_  


Sam then collapsed onto his knees, realizing this woman's story. She was there on Nova's Ridge when his squad was there.

"I'm sorry, Marina..." She looked up to him, her eyes stained red.

"What?" He looked at her, guilt in his eyes.

"I'm sorry that you lost your family. I... should've done more in the war to help, and maybe you'll still have them with you today." What sent a jolt up his spine was how she placed a hand on his shoulder, and smiled sadly at him.

"Samuel... you did what you could for us in that war, and I'm thankful there are men like you out there serving to protect us all. Me losing my husband and son are not, and won't ever be, your fault." He focused on her hand touching him as he gazed into her eyes. They simply smiled at each other.

\---

Marina walked up the steps of her porch to the front door. She turned around, and noticed she was at eye-level with Sam. She giggled at the realization.

"I'm as tall as you are now." He chuckled with her.

"My, I'm so scared." He jested in return. The stroke of crimson returned to her cheeks.

"Thank you, Samuel. I had a lot of fun spending time with you."

"Thank you in return, Marina." Marina's heart jolted when he took her hand in his, he knelt down to a knee, and pressed a kiss to her knuckles, all while never breaking eye contact with her. He stands up smiling, stroking her knuckles.

"You have a good night, Marina." He proceeded to walk away, occasionally glancing behind him at her. Marina could feel her heart jumping as she entered her home. Upon closing the door behind her, she leaned against the door and slid down. She remembered how as they walked back to her home, his hand would graze against hers; she remembered how his lips felt against her hand, and wanted to know how they felt against her own.

"Sam..." she knew there were a lot of things he wasn't telling her, and he is clearly fighting some mental battles, but she hopes in time they can trust each other with their secrets. Marina felt ashamed for nearly telling her story, and falling apart from the grief. Sam seemed so genuine, so kind, an honorable man that she wanted to open up to him.

Marina then glanced to her left to a stand that had pictures, one of them had her and her husband on their wedding day. She slowly stood up, placed a hand on the picture, and placed it face down on the table.

"Thank you for cheating on me, Mitchell." She walked away, eager to rest for tomorrow.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to go back to each of the chapters and fix them

Someone would either have to be really dense or very much blind to not see what the entire settlement of Challenger was witnessing. It had been only a few weeks since their newest arrival, since his date with their beloved Marina. Since then, the whole town has felt a lighter energy, something whimsical and beautiful. It was infectious as to how they carry themselves around each other, because it made the whole town smile.

They knew Sam wanted to really help make an impact when he began volunteering at the schoolhouse, looking after the children during recess and lunch so that the teachers can have a break. The kids knew it would be a great day when their Mr. Sam would come to play games with them, or tell them stories of his time in the UNSC. The town secretly knew what Sam was doing, and they took great amusement in it. Every time Mr. Mitzi would dismiss him for break to volunteer, he would always be at the schoolhouse with something for Marina, whether it was a single flower, or a snack.

The entirety of Challenger rejoiced at how much Marina has blossomed since meeting Sam. They knew of Marina's past, why she came to Challenger, and how much she has suffered. For those that rose early, they would see Marina at the eastern entrance to their settlement with a cup of coffee for Sam. She'd wait there for him to return. Marina also frequented Mitzi's General more often just to see Sam, even if it meant buying a snack there just to be with him. They knew Samuel seemed to be an honest man, and Marina deserved another chance.

Meanwhile the children of the colony were more than ecstatic to see a love story before their very eyes. It became their thing to make love notes for each Sam and Marina, and say it was from the other. While the two were aware of the antics of the children, it amused them to no end, but also caused them to blush wondering if it was that obvious. Sam and Marina became the common gossip among them, and it was the highlight of their day to be with the two of them together.

\---

Sam walked through Central Square towards the schoolhouse, and this time in his hands was a bouquet of pink roses and daisies. Sam was amazed how it seems flowers were in bloom, and Yuang just received a shipment of precious flowers from Earth, but was flustered when he gave him a bouquet, free of charge, for the woman he's successfully courting.

 _"Make her smile, but you don't need me to tell you that since you do it so well."_ Sam shook his head at what the older man told him. Just as Sam was passing by the park, an ominous voice appeared.

 _"Hey, Locus, what's troubling you?"_ He looked around, wondering if someone was talking to him, but the voice was all too familiar.

 _"We need each other. You need me."_ Sam shook his head.

_"No, you're dead, Felix. I don't need you."_

_"We're partners. We follow orders. We take shit from no one."_

_"You abused me and my damage. You took advantage of me."_

_"Without me, you'd be dead or wasting away like a pathetic coward. C'mon, you are a true soldier."_

_"No, I am a monster, like you. Now, I am a man, and I have a woman I am going to see."_

_"You sure you don't want me to hook you up?"_

_"I don't want a hookup, I want to fall in love."_ Sam raised his head higher, the sun shining down on him, his heart warming up as he kept walking.

Sam eventually reached the schoolhouse. As he climbed the steps, he heard singing from inside the building.

"...Faithful love is a friend just when hope seems to end..." He smiled, knowing it was another hymn Marina was teaching them. What he didn't think would happen was how his heart started singing along with them, and he began humming. Before he knew it, the bell rang to indicate lunch. He stepped back and away to the gravel, knowing he didn't want to be trampled by exuberant children. The door opened, and there was young Johnson who lit up at the sight of Sam.

"Ms. Marina! You have a visitor! It's Mr. Sam!" He could hear Marina laughing, trying to shoo him away as she came to the door, and lit up. She raced down the stairs to meet him, and gasped at what he had in his hands. She just leapt into his arms, and he held her for the longest time before he presented her the flowers.

"For you, Ms. Marina, as they are as bright and sweet as you, but your beauty will always stand out from any flower in the galaxy." Marina and Sam both giggled incredulously at what he said, but Marina couldn't help but beam at him.

"Thank you, this is lovely." Sam knew this moment would be perfect, where he could take her into his arms, whisper sweet nothings into her ear, and kiss her with all the love he had for her, but there was a gaggle of kids watching them and he knew better. Each kid came running passed them, saying "hi" and "bye" as they ran for the playgrounds and the play field.

"So, Sam, what prompted this beautiful gift?" He soon looked to her again, lifting a corner of his mouth in a mischievous manner.

"That will be revealed tonight, Marina." He teased as he tapped her nose. Sam then reached for her free hand, bent down to one knee, and kissed her knuckles, but then he kissed her wrist, then her forearm before standing up, never once looking away from her. Marina felt the tinge of pink coming on to her cheeks, which made Sam smile in such a way she remembered Mitchell smiling at her.

"Mr. Sam! Play Capture the Flag with us!" Marina nodded as she heard the kids call out to him. Sam nodded in agreement as he ran over to join their game. She proceeded to watch the game, but mainly watched how Sam wrestled and played with the children. Soon enough all of the children stopped what they were doing to join in on the game because of how much they adored the man. Marina was smitten with the view of Samuel surrounded by children, and wondered if he would make a terrific father.

\---

"Status report."

"The love between them is definitely growing, but it's not where you want it at yet. Some of his makeup got wiped away due to how he is playing with the children. It's definitely Locus." She could hear her employer thinking from the other end of the line.

"I want to time it just right. I followed the trail to Chorus where I found Felix dead at the bottom of a mountain. I'm en route to Siris as we speak, but I'll make sure you get a nice bonus for making sure Locus doesn't leave, Sissy." The woman nodded.

"As you wish, boss."

"Keep an eye on them, I won't let Locus get away from me again. He needs to pay what he did to my brother and father."


	8. Chapter 8

Sam threw away the sponge as he closed the compact, seeing to it that his scars on his face were concealed. He couldn't risk anyone knowing of his defining mark, he couldn't risk Marina knowing yet. She meant too much to him before he was ready to tell her. Sam kept wondering why he initially hesitated before applying the concealing makeup, but his apprehension for what he planned tonight outweighed that concern. He then walked over to his closet, and punched a sequence to reveal a door. He looked at his former life, his literal skeleton in the closet. There was his armor, all of his weapons, and upon looking further was a small box that held his most personal treasures. He knelt down to open the shoe-boxed size container and reached in for a picture. It was him and his mother, smiling at the camera, but she held him close. Sam could feel the love his mother had for him and her family equally. He bowed his head and held the picture close to his heart, sighing. Sam knew he was fast falling in love, and he hoped he remembered what he learned from his mother will do Marina right.

 _"I'm sorry I couldn't prove that dad hurt you. Please be with me so that I don't hurt her."_ Sam thought as he put away the picture, and stepped back as he looked over his old LOCUS armor. He grimaced as he closed the door, taking a freeing breath of air. Upon turning to the mirror to adjust his tie and collar, Sam knew he needed to step up his game, especially with how his heart kept calling out for Marina.

\---

Marina was standing in front of her mirror, brushing her hair. She reached for a hair tie, but decided against tying it back. She instead reached for a few pins and braided her bangs back to be held in place. Marina then gave herself a once over in the mirror. She felt beautiful, wanted, something she hadn't felt in a long time. Marina looked at a picture near her bed that had her son in it. She smiled, realizing now she has a chance for a new beginning as she impatiently waited for Samuel.

Upon hearing the doorbell, she eagerly slipped on her shoes and ran to open it, and there he was. Marina took in Sam, noticing he was wearing a crisper collared shirt with a tie, coupled with a blazer. Sam was right there, right here with her. Marina blushed as she felt the same gaze from him.

"Hello, Marina. You look beautiful tonight." He shyly stated, grasping her hand in his to kiss her knuckled, again kneeling down. Marina learned to adore the romantic gesture from the man, remembering how Mitchell was never one for romantic gestures.

"Hello, Sam," she giggled in response. "You look stunning tonight as well." He let out a breathy chuckle, with a tinge of pink visible on his cheeks. She closed the door behind her.

"I have a special place in mind tonight, with food by yours truly." Marina then grasped his free hand with both of hers.

"Let's go!"

\---

Sam remembered how he found this hill one twilight hour morning while on patrol. It was secluded enough from the rest of the population, but close enough to where they can easily return to their home. Upon parking the Mongoose, the sun was close to touching the horizon. Glancing behind him, Sam could see Marina was in awestruck with the view of the town, and the rest of the valley.

"Wow, Sam... The view up here is breathtaking." He chuckled, looking at her over his shoulder.

"It can't be, because you already are." Marina rolled her eyes, giggling. Sam disembarked from the Mongoose, then set up where they will sit and eat together, even preparing a lantern in case they needed to turn it on, and a heating unit to keep them warm. Sam would glance occasionally to see Marina, smiling at him, waiting for him. Once he was satisfied with the set, Sam walked over to where Marina was on the Mongoose, and like a gentleman he took her hand and helped her down from the vehicle.

They sat and ate in near relative silence, occasionally exchanging a few sweet glances, and small talk. Sam could feel his nerves reaping havoc on his control with his heart beating like a drum with the energy of a metal concert. What didn't help his control was throughout the passage of time Marina had been gradually sitting closer to him. As their meal began to wind down, the sun was nearly set, and he and Marina were looking out at the horizon. Sam never thought he'd get the privilege to see her this relaxed, this happy.

"Marina?" She glanced over at him, curiosity evident on her face.

"Yes, Sam?" Sam knew there was no going back now.

"If I may ask, what was Mitchell like?" Marina grimaced as she looked back out at the horizon.

"Mitchell... I initially thought of him as a sweet, honest, genuine man. We married fresh out of high school upon discovering I was pregnant with our son. We moved ourselves to Reach to start a new life with a farming community, and Mitchel did everything he could to support us, and be a good father." Sam realized she was dangling the end of her response.

"But?" Marina simply shrugged.

"I didn't know he had it in him to cheat," Sam felt anger suddenly boil in his blood. "I guess he had a thing for young girls." Sam suddenly felt the anger be replaced with shame, thinking it wasn't his place to ask about what happened to her husband.

"I'm sorry, Marina-" What surprised the both of them was how Marina placed a finger on his mouth to shush him.

"You have nothing to be sorry for, Samuel. I knew it would come back to bite him, and while unfortunate that it did, I would never have met you," She then moved that hand to place it on top of his. "You're such a blessing, Samuel. I'm so grateful to have met the most incredible man I've ever met in you, Sam." Their gazes focused on each other, Sam then carefully stroked a strand of stray hair away from Marina's face, stroking her face in the process, then cupping her cheek.

"Mitchell was a fool to throw away the most incredible treasure he had. You're the most beautiful, the most dedicated and determined, woman I have ever had the pleasure of meeting, Marina." Sam could see Marina was slowly leaning. Upon grasping the nape of her neck, Sam met her halfway, and captured her lips with his. It will be forever branded in his memory of how her kiss was. Her lips were so soft, so shy, but very much wanting him, and only him. He could feel her arm snake around his neck and she pressed deeper.

Marina wasn't so sure of the last time she felt fireworks when being kissed like this. His lips were soft, tender, but very unsure. His kiss was wanting to let her lead, to let him know what she wanted. Her heart fluttered by how he responded to her touch, and how he wrapped his other arm around her to bring her in closer.

They soon parted from each other, but kept the contact with their foreheads and noses. Sam gazed into Marina's eyes, noticing something different. Her eyes sparkled, as if she was set free from a life of slavery. He felt his heart flutter when she reached to touch his cheek, but felt his blood freeze when she saw some of his makeup come off onto her fingers.

"Sam? Is this... makeup?" Sam pulled away, sighing.

"Yes, the makeup hides my scars. My identity." Sam looked away in shame.

"Who are you?"


	9. Chapter 9

Sam wasn't so sure about what had him on edge more: how hurt Marina was, or how his heart wouldn't stop it's ferocious beat. They had been silent on the ride back to town, and Sam could sense how Marina felt as they climbed off the parked Mongoose and walked together back to the Apartment District. He thought he blew it when he just couldn't reveal that layer of himself to her, but jolts were felt up his spine when her hand brushed against his as they walked. He eventually grasped it, and sighed.

"I'm sorry, Marina... My scars were from my squad's capture. We all were brutally tortured, and Felix and I were the only survivors. As much as we hated each other, we banded together to fight our way out, and got away just before our area was glassed over. They were monsters, Marina. They took the order without question to dehumanize us, to break us." Just like me. Sam finished. Torture like that wasn't easily forgotten, especially when there were times the memories would flash and the scars would cause searing pain as if it was a fresh cut from an energy sword. "The ones of my face, Marina, are my deepest scars. It reminds me too much of who I was, and how ashamed I am of myself then right now." Marina clutched his hand tighter, glancing at him before turning the corner down her street.

"I'm sorry, Samuel. I shouldn't have prodded at memories that bring you pain. I shouldn't have put that kind of pressure on you." Sam smiled warmly at her.

"Please give me time, I want to tell you everything, but I just can't right now." Marina suddenly stopped, and Sam stopped when he felt a jerk in his arm. He turned to face her, and what centered him was Marina's kind gesture of cupping one cheek with her free hand and kissing his other cheek. Sam was mystified, blushing profusely, and gawked at her smile.

 _"You're doing great, Sam."_ He thought to himself as they walked up to her porch. Sam was reluctant as she let go of his hand, and she looked up into his eyes.

"Sam, just know this: You have nothing to be embarrassed about, to be ashamed about. Everyone in Challenger cares about you, I care about you. You are family to us. Everyone had done things they wished they never did, but that's okay. They learn, continue with their lives, and carry on with that experience. Not as a crutch, but more of a new section in their book of wisdom." Sam couldn't stop the big grin on his face, hearing the liberating words from her. Sam couldn't stop himself as he reached for his green handkerchief, and wiped his face away from the mask, and revealed the x-cross scars. He could feel Marina' horrified gaze at the scarring.

Marina felt a rush in her heart the moment Sam took his handkerchief and wiped off the concealer to reveal his true face, his scarred face. It was an x-cross that went across his face, but thankfully missed his eyes. She could hear his breath hitch the moment she laid a finger on his scar, and hesitantly traced it with her fingers. Marina knew Sam was a man with a complicated history, and the scars were only the tip of the iceberg of the trauma he endured. What Marina concluded was no matter what he did, he was still Samuel Ortez, the man she befriended, and cared about with all her heart. Marina traced her hand to his cheek and cupped it.

"No matter what, Sam, you are still Sam to me, and always will be. Scars or no scars, you are still the compassionately handsome man I know." She takes her hand away as she climbs the steps to the top, and upon turning around she saw she was at eye level with sam. "Hee, I've grown Sam. I'm as tall as you now." She heard him let out a hearty chuckle.

"Oh no, I'm so scared. What will you do now that you are a tall and intimidating woman?" Sam teased in return, slowly stalking closer until he was toeing the bottom step of her porch. Marina simply leaned in, wrapping her arms around his neck, her lips hovering over his smiling.

"Maybe just kiss you goodnight." She leaned in to kiss his lips, feeling him smirk into the kiss. She then kissed the bridge of his nose, right where the scars intersect. "Goodnight, Sam." She pulled away.

"Goodnight Marina."

\---

Sam turned the corner from her street as he was en route to his home. He wasn't walking so much as he was floating, his heart carrying him. It was the first time in a long time Sam had felt such a warmth envelope his body from the heart. While he was unsure of how he deserved everything and Marina, he was willing to take how happy and calm he was as an achievement of growing. He eventually reached his home, but before he unlocked the door, his hairs stood up on end in alertness. Sam quickly turned around, surveying his surroundings, and wishing he had his sidearm.

 _"No, no more killing. You locked away your pistol for a reason."_ Sam thought to himself.

 _"How's that going for you, big guy?"_ Sam's eyes widened as he heard that voice. Slowly turning around, there was Felix standing in between him and the door with the cruelest smile he could muster. Sam backed away, but fell down to the ground. He reached for his switchblade.

 _"We need each other."_ Sam's eyes widened at those familiar words.

"What are you doing here, Felix? You're dead, just a figment of my imagination." Sam could feel his heart begin to panic when the apparition caressed his cheek, feeling Felix's toxic influence invading his mind.

 _"You need me."_ Sam switched his blade out and lashed out to strike, only to blink and see that Felix was gone. Dropping the blade, Sam clutched his panicked beating heart, sweat dripping down from his head. He could feel the tears well in his eyes, shaking his head profusely.

"No, I'm not a monster anymore. I-I swore off killing, never to take another life. I won't do anything to ruin my chance at a new life, a new life with her." Sam denied the ghost that haunted him as he struggled to stand himself up, and quickly entered his home to escape.

\---

"Hmm..." In the shadows, there was a woman who saw everything. Upon writing the last sentence of her observation, the side of her lip quirked up into the most sinister smirk anyone could ever see. "This may be easier than we initially thought." She opened up her communicator and opened a secure channel.

"This is Gemma."

"Gemma, this is Sissy, I have an interesting update for you."

"Make it quick, I'm nearing Siris."

"It would seem Locus may be easily exploitable. He apparently is battling some old ghosts, and holds firm in swearing off killing." She could hear her employer on the end pondering this new information.

"This isn't like him, but according to his records he had a harsh CO who apparently molded him this way. I wouldn't be surprised if he fought tooth and nail to be the man he was before. Keep a close watch of him, I want to know if he breaks. I at least want to stamp out the remnants before they rebuild into someone stronger."

"Of course, Gemma."

"Locus has been a broken man since the Fall of Reach. I can only imagine how broken he would be if he watched as he couldn't save those he loves."


	10. Chapter 10

_"Am I human?"_ was the question Sam was asking himself, looking at the object in his hands, while sitting on his bed. He stared into his old LOCUS helmet, wondering if the answer lies within his reflection. It was void of the green X he had painted on when he first got the armor. Instead of a concrete answer, he was looking into a portal that went directly into his past. He saw his helmet head, and Sam wondered if the mercenary was going to shoot him through the helmet.

 _"How unfortunate."_ Sam could hear Locus in his mind.

_"How am I unfortunate?"_

_"Why did you do that? You know better than to trust anyone."_

_"I'm not a soldier, I am a monster. I gave up the illusion almost a year ago. I have something better now."_

_What happened to you, your obedience?"_

_"I'm not doing this because anyone told me to. I'm doing this for me, and because of her. You are a monster."_

_"If I am a monster, then that would mean you are too. I am you, you are me."_ Sam hesitantly touched the X on his helmet, then touched his own scar. Guilt filled his heart as he threw the helmet across the room, wondering why he chose to lie to Marina about how he actually got his scar.

"Go away, I need to sleep." Sam bitterly responded to his own reflection as he got up to get ready for bed.

\---

Sam hid his head under his pillow, thinking that he could shut himself in pitch black as if it was a baby's lullaby. He checked his clock to see it was only three in the morning, two hours before he must leave to meet Martin for patrol. He growled, realizing that he only got 5 hours of sleep, not nearly enough for how exhausted he was. A boiling rage began to fill his mind as he got up, suited up in his local militia armor, and left, abandoning his militia issued pistol.

He marched to the park, and pinned a picture up onto a tree. He stood a few paces away, and sharply turned back around. He scowled at Felix's smiling face in the picture. Sam knew that smile anywhere, especially from the man Felix was: deceitful, narcissistic, manipulative, a psychotic man that ripped apart what Sam worked so hard to put back together. With the veins in his brain pulsing, his breathing quickened, his anger intensifying, Sam lined up his shots and started throwing blades at the tree. Only a few blades landed on the tree, but not on Felix.

"Why won't you just die, Felix? Why won't you leave me alone?" He whispered out his plea.

 _"Is that what you want to be?"_ Sam could suddenly hear Agent Washington's voice in his head, as if he was accusing him.

"W-What?" Sam looked up, as if he was being watched.

 _"You're a coward."_ Sam shook his head furiously.

"What am I doing that's cowardly now?"

_"No matter how hard you may want to convince yourself, you're a machine, you're a monster."_

"No! I-I gave it up!" Sam cradled his head in his hands as he fell to his knees, feeling the rush of oxygen leaving his lungs. Suffocating in his own guilt.

_"You're too afraid to take responsibility for what you've done."_

"No!" Sam shouted aloud, wondering if this is who he will always and forever will be. Hot tears stained his cheeks, sobbing, unable to reach for the freeing fresh breath of oxygen in the air. "I swore off killing... I refuse to be a monster..." Sam quietly whimpered as he fell to his knees.

\---

Martin was walking from his home towards the East entrance to the settlement to switch out with the night watch when he heard the faint sound of whimpering. He froze, realizing it was an odd sound to hear at night, especially since it sounded more masculine than feminine. Martin follows his ear to the park where he was met with a startling sight. There was Samuel on his knees, his back heaving, and he was struggling. He slowly approached the suffering man, but was startled by the words he was hearing from Sam.

"No, I swore off killing... No more killing... I refuse to be Locus anymore..." Martin struggled to swallow the ball that formed in his throat, but continued to cautiously approach him.

"Sam?" He didn't notice, but Martin kept creeping closer until he knelt right in front of the man. He calls out his name again, only to find himself in a painful position of being pinned. It hurt Martin to see the angry look on Sam's face, one that reminded him of a killer.

"Sam!" Martin saw that whatever spell Sam was under, he was brought back to reality. He soon gasped as he quickly released Martin from the painful lock he was being held in. Sam quickly backed away.

"Martin, I-I am so sorry!" Martin sighs, but chuckles as he stands up, and helps Sam to his feet.

"I knew you were strong, Samuel, but my gosh no one has ever pinned me that quickly before. Are you alright?" Martin places a hand on Sam's shoulder, which earned him a sigh from the conflicted man.

"No... I'm not. Martin, am I human?" Martin looked at him questioningly.

"You are, Samuel. Why?" Sam shook his head.

"I thought if I suddenly gave it all up, I could find myself again. I thought if I gave up who I was as Locus, I could relearn and reteach myself who I was and am: Samuel Ortez. It still haunts me, Martin." Martin's questioning gaze was suddenly turned to concern for the man.

"What do you mean?" Sam slowly backed away from Martin, away from arms reach, and looked to him with fear and anger in his eyes.

"I swore off killing since betraying my partner, leaving him to die. He was toxic, and manipulated me to become a monster, the one you see before you. It would seem, I still am a monster, but how?" Martin sighed, but he came over to Sam, and placed both of his hands on Sam's shoulders.

"Did you know I was once a space pirate? I found a thrill and a purpose of raiding cargo ships, turning in bounties, even dealing in young women in the black market. I met my wife when I was on a prison ship, where she was one of the correctional officers. I could never understand why she would ever want a monster like me, but something clicked. She waited for me, helped me heal, and helped me find a new purpose," Sam had a look of disbelief in his eyes, but it was filled with hope which caused Martin to smile. "You may think you are Sam, but you are not. I can tell you've been broken for a long time. Remember one thing: it's something to acknowledge and deny, it's another to acknowledge and accept. It's part of growing up by owning what you've done." Sam nodded, his smile returning, along with his confidence.

"You seem to know my pain, Martin."

"You are my friend, Sam. I am here, so is my wife, even my son looks up to you. Now, let's start our shift." They walk to the entrance, where they find the night watch pair waiting for them. They switched out and began their patrol.

"Remember when I told you in a past life I was Locus?"


	11. Chapter 11

"I brought him to General Donald Doyle's General Hospital on Chorus as it was the closest hospital to them. I do hope he recovered. I respected him very much, and wondered if he could've help me become human again. He wanted to kill me when he first met me, and I don't think he ever understood my pain, or the help I needed. Washington was someone else, and getting shot in the throat is cruel. I thought if I could just hide away from all that I know, and learn how to be a civilian again on my own, maybe I'll be able to pick up the pieces." Sam concluded, but anxiously awaited Martin's reaction to his entire life story since being kicked out of the UNSC, but somehow with an honorable discharge. His response shook Sam.

"Why haven't you told Marina any of this?" Sam stops, and turns his attention away to where light was beginning to peak over the horizon, thinking it would carry him away from Martin's question. Sam sighed, knowing it was futile, especially under the older man's scrutinizing stare.

"I'm scared," Sam croaks out, looking back at Martin. "I'm fast falling in love with her, but I'm afraid she will see me as this monster, that she will fear me, and leave me. I'm afraid everyone I've ever met in Challenger will fear me and turn me away, because I need you all. You've become my family, my new purpose. I care about her more than anything, but who could ever love a monster who's killed thousands of innocent lives all for nothing but orders? How could she ever love a monster?" Martin simply punches him in the shoulder, causing Samuel to grunt from the sudden contact and force from the man.

"Look me in the eye, Samuel Ortez," Martin stepped closer until he was toe to toe with the taller man. "What are you, a writer for Disney back in the 1900's? You would have to be a blind idiot if you didn't see how much Marina loves you. She will understand, especially with how much of a scumbag her husband was to her and their son. You're the one good thing she has left in her life, and she'd be damned if she let you push her away because you think of yourself as a monstrous coward who doesn't deserve good in his life." Sam sighed, his body shaking as he struggled to suppress his sobs. He buried his face in his hand, breaking down.

Martin didn't think Sam had it in him to break like this, but for a broken man who is struggling to build himself back up, he was grateful Samuel trusted him. He could tell Sam's heart truly called out for Marina, and he wasn't going to stand by and watch Sam ruin it all because he is afraid of being the monster he thinks he is.

"You are more human than you think, Sam. Remember that you mustn't be afraid to do the right thing, no matter how hard it is. I'm not saying return to shooting people mercilessly, but swearing it off is simply running from your problems. No matter how hard it is, face your fears." Sam looks up to the man, suddenly conscious about his tear-stained face and reddened eyes. His smile returns, feeling reassured.

"Thank you, Martin, for being so understanding, and a good friend to me." Their moment was abruptly interrupted by the sound of rustling in the shrubs.

\---

Sam guided Martin behind him as Martin readied his sniper rifle. Sam brought out his night vision scope as he scouts the foliage.

"Martin, radio for backup, I am picking up movement that is obviously not Moa. I count six if I switch to thermal." Martin nods as he hands Sam his sniper. He held his focus as he rested into a comfortable stance with the rifle, thinking back to when he used to take out targets from afar. Suddenly Sam jerked himself from his lulled trance.

"You got this, Sam. It's okay." Martin reassures the man as if he read his mind. Sam then focuses his first shot, and takes it. He could hear the sound of a young man screaming, and he could see through the thermal scope the target was clutching his knees. Soon the sound of gunfire rang out as his and Martin's reinforcements came from the settlement.

Sam managed to incapacitate all targets with shots to their knee caps as their other 4 militia men shoot to finish them off. What Sam didn't catch on was one that survived his head shot, and he slowly crawled out into the open. He raised his pistol at Sam, and Martin saw what was going to happen.

"Look out, Sam!" Sam wasn't able to react until he found himself being shoved by Martin, a gunshot ringing out, and hearing his friend yell out in pain.

"Martin!" Sam rushed to administer first aid when he heard more rustling which meant the raider managed to stand up, and begin a limped-run away.

"What the hell are you doing, Samuel? Shoot him!" Sam reluctantly pulled out his pistol, and he stopped as his grip shook on his pistol. Tears flowed from his eyes, not wanting to do it, but he yelled out as he took the shot in an attempt to silence the militia men yelling at him. He could hear it crack his skull, and a loud thump which meant the raider fell.

"Sam..." He turned his head to his friend whose color was fading fast. Sam cradled the man close, scared for what was about to happen. "Stay strong, don't blame yourself for me. Promise me you will look after my family, and that you will love Marina till the end of your days."

"I promise."

"Never be afraid to do the right thing. You are not a monster." Sam knew he should've been used to it since the Great War, but it was still painful to watch the soul leave his friend as he passed. He couldn't stop himself from sobbing as he hugged his limp friend close.

\---

Marina was standing at the East entrance of Challenger, with a cup of coffee in hand for Sam. She was concerned when she heard gunshots, but worried more so when there was an order to take cover as she heard some other men rush out there to cover Samuel and Martin. There was a small crowd of people behind her, including Johnson's mother, Martin's wife. It was a few seconds later she saw a man walking towards the settlement, and judging from his size Marina knew it was Sam. She saw him look up to her, and the sight horrified her. His eyes were red and swollen, his cheeks were stained with tears. What troubled her most was him walking alone.

"Martin...?" Marina quietly squeaked out as she walked to meet Samuel halfway. What she saw behind him was a gunnery being pulled by the other men, but none of the walking men was his partner. Realization hit her like a ton of bricks, knowing that Martin was the one under the sheet. She could hear the wailing of his wife as she rushed to see her husband, trying some way to wake him up no matter how futile the attempt may be. Tears filled Marina's eyes as she turned her head to Samuel, and she wrapped her arms around him and brought him in, his head resting on her heart. Samuel pulled her in closer for a hug, his body heaving with his sobs as he listened to her heart beat.

"I'm here for you, Sam. I will never leave you." Sam knew then Martin was right.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Man, having a cold/allergy attack sucks, sucks more when people dismiss it as COVID19. I could be reacting badly to peanuts and they could still call it covid.
> 
> Anywho, slowly but surely updating since Im taking steps to manage my stress, which oddly enough lowers my productivity. Im about to post another drabble in the oneshots series, so stay tuned.


	12. Chapter 12

Marina counted it now as 4 weeks since the attack by a small band of raiders, 4 weeks since Martin was killed in action, 3 weeks since his funeral. She could feel the energy change drastically in the town. Everyone was mourning, grieving, angry at what happened, and it hasn't helped Samuel one bit. She was hearing from Yuang about how Sam was carrying himself at work: from his slow movements and response, to suddenly staring out at nothing as if seeing a ghost. She could feel Monique's and Sicilia's sorrow and uncertainty with young Johnson who would isolate himself and lash out at them. The only thing that brought the boy comfort was Sam coming by, and retreating into the arms of the man.

"It's not your fault, Mr. Sam." Johnson would always tell Sam, but Marina could see it wasn't helping. Not even hearing those words from Martin's wife could help him ease the pain and guilt that raked through his being.

Samuel never thought he'd feel guilt this strong in his entire life, thinking it is worse since his days in the UNSC. Here he was sitting on his bed, with Marina holding him close to her while she rubbed circles on his back with one of her hands. He knew Johnson and his mom didn't blame him for what happened, but it was difficult to unsee the lifeless eyes of his friend after the preventable situation. After all of this, swearing off killing, there was still blood on his hands of an innocent life lost, no matter what kind of person Martin was before. He hung his head, wondering if the weight he felt would crash through the floor.

"Marina?" He croaked. "Am I really a human?"

"Of course, Sam." She responded, noticing there was a lightness in her voice. Samuel reached and touched the scarring on his face.

"No matter what I do, Marina, why is it someone still has to die? Martin is dead because of me, and me trying to fix all the wrong I've done in the past still killed him."

"But, Samuel, these things happen." Sam abruptly stood up and marched to his bathroom, the counter barely catching his fall as he stared at himself in the mirror. He once again traced his facial scarring, reminded of what he's done.

_Sam stood there in the men's bathroom, looking at himself in the mirror. What was wrong with him? Why is everything falling apart? Who was he? Since he received that traumatizing scolding from his CO, Samuel wasn't sure about himself or his humanity. He started reminding Isaac he was Locus, and the rest of his squad that he is no longer Samuel Ortez, but rather Locus. He looked to his helmet in the background, and examined it thinking it held the answers. The large X across his helmet stood out to him. Locus realized that was the identity given to the armor, and reasoned with himself this was his identity._

_"I am nothing more than a suit of armor and a gun..." He pulled out his blade, and carefully aimed the blade across his flesh. He yelled out in pain as he made the first stroke, carving out his new identity from the shell of his old, worthless self. He reached out as he finished his first cut, the first stroke of the X. Looking back to the mirror, and saw the blood rushing down his face, some getting into his eye. His nostrils flared with fury._

_"I am Locus! I am a soldier, and I follow orders, and complete them no matter what!" He yelled as he aimed and started crying out as he made the second carving into his skin, the second stroke of the X. He used the sink to catch himself, panting. He looked to the mirror again as he dropped the knife._

_"Sam! What the hell are you doing?" He wasn't even listening, but wondered why he saw Isaac trying to shake him._

_"Ortez! What in Sam Hill did you do to yourself? Have you gone mad!" He sharply turned his head to his CO who stood there, surprise evident on his face._

_"I am Locus! I am a soldier! I am nothing but a suit of armor and a gun! I follow orders and complete them no matter what!"_

"Sam!" He came back from his painful flashback to see Marina, standing in the doorway, fear written all over her face. He faced her, with fear and anger in his eyes.

"These things happen to soldiers, not innocent civilians, Marina!"

"Sam, I-"

"Marina, I've killed tens of thousands of people in my life over the past 10 years, and even now I've still killed someone without meaning to!" Marina was slowly backing away feeling stunned. She didn't know what got into Sam, or why he was suddenly so angry at her.

"Sam, what are you saying?" She cautiously asked as she sat on Sam's bed again. Sam sighed as he leaned against the doorframe. Marina watched as he looked to her again, his eyes pleading for mercy. What shook Marina was how she's never seen him this scared throughout the entire time she's known him.

"Marina, this man you see before you is not who you think. You're in love with a monster, a murderer, a former gun for hire." Marina's mouth is hanging open, not sure how to respond, but he kept going. "I've killed people without question, Marina. I didn't care who they were, what they did, or how they begged for any mercy from me thinking I had any in my heart. I killed to follow orders, to be the perfect soldier I was obsessed with being. It wasn't until my job on Chorus with Felix I realized who I was, and what I was doing since being kicked out of the UNSC." Marina's eyes squinted at the man.

"What?"

"I was kicked out for my scars, Marina. I went mad, thinking if I became like my armor, I would have my identity and purpose. Felix came with me." Sam soon gestured to her to follow him, then they went into his closet. He revealed a secret compartment, and Marina gasped at what she saw.

"Is that...?"

"My armor."


	13. Chapter 13

Marina took in the sight of his old armor and skin suit. It was black and grey with touches of sage green and white. She saw his helmet, where she could tell the X was aggressively wiped off in favor of the new decal he had on it. She looked around and saw all of his old weapons, from a heavy SAW to a custom sniper rifle, even a shotgun and a few pistols. What made her smirk was an old energy sword clearly turned off.

_"Must be a trophy."_ She thought. Marina traced her fingers around his armor, wondering what Sam was doing while wearing this armor.

"Since my CO chastised me for questioning him, saying I was nothing but a suit of armor and a gun, it changed me. I felt a need to be just that, be obsessed with becoming the perfect soldier, if I was to ever be accepted and remembered. That is why I went by Locus. If I continued on as Sam, I would never be what was expected of me."

_"What a cruel captain."_ Marina thought as she then directed her attention to his helmet, being able to see where his eyes would've been, and seeing that Sam purposefully aligned his scarring to match where the X on his helmet would overlay.

"Felix and I banded together when Reach fell, before I cut myself up. I admired how he carried himself, how he had a purpose for himself, and as much as I hated him as a person, he was goal-oriented, and I followed him out of desperation he could help me find my purpose. What I didn't know was how selfishly psychotic he was, utilizing my weakness and vulnerability for his gain, to help keep him in check." Marina watched as Sam knelt on the middle of the floor, feeling defeated and broken.

_"That's the abuse part Sam tells me about..."_ She slowly knelt to his level, and cupped his cheek with her hands, and his tears began to well in his eyes.

"My armor was my identity, and I didn't want that anymore... It took my last major job on the planet Chorus for me to see what happened to me. I became a monster, a murderer, Marina. Felix used me, prevented me from healing from my conflicts, to keep himself alive and in check. He needed me to live, but manipulated me into believing I needed him. In the end he merely fed me the toxic energy and lies to continue murdering. Our old partner, Siris, was a rock of lawful good, but he left us to tend to his family. I think he escaped before we would fall hard from the safety of sanity to insanity. I was the sociopath to his psychopath. I left Felix to die by the hands of the Reds and Blues. I betrayed him, and he fell off a cliff. I vowed there to make things right. I began to live in this refugee colony for a time before their power generator was stolen, and due to no clean air or water everyone died. Every man, woman, and child, died. I tracked it down, but what was the point? No matter what I do, someone dies. Even the man I respected, and hoped he would help me, was shot in the throat, and I wish I could've told him I am sorry for everything." He began weeping with his lips quivering. 

Marina glanced back and forth between Samuel and the LOCUS class armor, stunned at all she had learned. Samuel was a mercenary who was running from his past, and still running by swearing off killing. He wanted to change, and have a new purpose in life. Marina could see it as bright as day in his eyes of how scared he was of himself, and how others would fear him as a monster. Marina cradled his head in her hands as he hesitantly looked up to her again.

"Marina... how could you ever love a monster? Why want someone like me, a cold-blooded machine of a merc who has killed thousands without question for the sake of orders? How could you not fear me?" Marina used her thumbs to wipe away his tears, and she smiled softly as she wrapped her arms around his neck. Samuel slowly wrapped his arms around Marina in response.

"Because you are more human than you think, Sam." Marina looked him in the eye, and despite how unsure he was, she pressed her lips against his. Marina wanted Sam to know that she was always here for him, to comfort him, to reassure him that everything will be okay, and that she loves him. She could feel Sam flinch at first, but his smile was felt as he kissed her in return. Sam pulled away, stroking her cheek with his knuckles.

"Marina?" He spoke with uncertainty in his voice.

"You are many things, Sam, Locus, but a monster is something I know you aren't. No matter if you were Samuel Ortez, or Locus, I love you," she heard his breath hitch when she said those three words. "Your scars are and will always be a part of you, but they do not have to define you. Your heart and actions do that, and I say you are the most wonderful and honorable man I've ever met," Marina affirmed as she wiped away the remaining makeup on his scars, and kissed the bridge of his nose. "You may be a beast, or perceive yourself as a monstrous beast, Sam, but to me you are the most beautiful beast I've met. You're sweet, kind and caring, genuine and honorable. I'm proud of you for taking time to figure yourself out, but I'm mainly proud of you for being here with us, with me. I want you, more than anyone or anything, and I will be the woman you need me to be. I won't leave you, I promise." Sam smiled and couldn't hold back anymore as he pulled Marina in for a kiss he didn't think he had in him, because his love for her cemented the uncertainty in his heart that he is here to stay, and he will right his wrongs.


	14. Chapter 14

Marina never had any doubts in her heart about Sam, no matter what he did in his past. He wanted to be forgiven, to heal, to be helped and loved. Marina was grateful she could console him, and now he was calm as they sat on the floor in his closet, talking as he held a small box on his lap. Marina listened as he talked about his life growing up.

"It was a small house in southern Utah, in an okay neighborhood. I had my mother, my sister, Alissia, and then my dad and my older brother, Rowan. I remember the undeniable love between my parents, but for some reason something happened. My father hated me, which in turn caused my brother to hate me, and then my mother suddenly died. No one wanted to be around me, or pay attention to me. Alissia was a kind-hearted sister, and the only one to talk to me. I wish I knew what I did, so that I can say I'm sorry. I wanted to know that I was good enough." Marina snuggled closer as she kissed the underside of his jaw.

"What's your dream, Samuel?" He chuckled, making Marina purr in response.

"I want to be a hero, Marina, as cliché as that sounds. I want to be there for children who are being told they're not good enough. I want to show them what it means to love and be loved. I want to give them what I never had as odd as it sounds, but they deserve a chance." Marina sighed contentedly, and he noticed her reverent smile.

"You can help me with my dream then, sweet Samuel." He kissed the top of her head in response.

"What's your dream, Marina?" She rested her head on his lap after moving the box to the side, and she gazed at the ceiling and Samuel.

"I want to open a school, Sam. I want to open a school big enough for any child who wants an opportunity to succeed and find their calling, because each child is gifted and deserves every right to succeed and to have opportunity. I remember Tyler was such a gifted child. He was gifted with words, and I always found him with a book of poetry. I wanted to find him opportunities to grow as a linguist. I can pay it forward by giving opportunity to those who have none, because my parents sure tried with me..." Sam brushed her hair away from her face, and grimaced when he saw the light fade from her eyes.

"You don't talk about your family, Marina. I don't recall you mentioning them to me." She sighed in response.

"They abandoned me, Samuel, the moment I fell pregnant to my son." Sam wrapped his arms around Marina and cradled her, a crease in his brow revealing his slowly building anger.

"What?" He growled.

"My parents were very overbearing, Samuel, but I knew they loved me, even when they failed to show it correctly. You may know me as a responsible, sensible woman, but I wasn't always this way. Because of how stuck-up and overprotective my parents were, I was constantly rebelling against them. While it may be normal to have a phase, that was my entire life. When I first met Mitchell, he fed my addiction of rebelling, and I was attracted to that at the time. He was my escape from a family of expectations and deaf ears. He listened, he cared. I loved how he made me feel, even I'd tell myself then I engaged in such sinful acts. Upon learning I was pregnant, my parents disowned me, threw me out. We barely graduated high school when we married and abruptly moved to Reach," tears started to well in her eyes. "I regret Mitchell, but I will never regret having Tyler." Samuel touched his forehead to hers.

"You are an incredible woman, Marina. I hate to say this but your parents were fools for neglecting you." She smiled.

"There was a verse in the Bible I've kept with me since settling down on Reach: Therefore I say to you, do not worry about your life, what you will eat or what you will drink; nor about your body, what you will put on. Is not life more than food and the body more than clothing?

"It's from Jesus' Sermon on the Mount in the Gospel of Matthew. I knew I must never worry, because He will take me to tomorrow." Sam couldn't help but smile at the sentiment, it reminded him of his mom who kept Catholic emblems in the house, and was big on family and on love. Sam kissed her lips, then diverted his attention to the box. He reached for it with one hand, and opened the lid. Marina glances over her shoulder into the box to see a bunch of old photos, some letters, and a necklace. Sam reached in and pulled out the necklace.

"It's beautiful, Samuel." She admired it as it glimmered in the sunlight. It was white gold sculpted into a heart, and a cross in the middle. She saw engraving on the side, and noticed it had the names of all three children Sam's mother bore.

"It was a gift to my mother from my father, a celebration of her birthing his third child, which was me. When she died, dad went on a rampage and started throwing away anything that was hers. This necklace is the one thing I saved from him aside from some old photographs which are found in the box." Marina sat up and in front of Sam as he undid the clasp of the necklace, then wrapped it around Marina's neck and closed the clasp. She gawked at it, before shaking her head at Sam.

"Sam, this is yours. I don't want to take something that reminds you of your mother." Sam placed a hand over her heart where the pendant was, then gently held her chin.

"It's my necklace, it's mine to freely give, just like my heart." He reached over to kiss her once more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, kinda cheesey XD It was the next few parts that got me hyped. There's still some work to be done but Im happy <3


	15. Chapter 15

_"What do we have here, gentlemen?"_

_"Caught us a monster, captain. I think it understands what we're saying." Locus looked around above him, confused. What monster? What do they mean? Did they mean him? He peered curiously at each of the men in the squad until he heard a familiar voice._

_"Felix..." He saw the scout stand at the captain's left side._

_"I say we blow it's brains out." Locus was a bit shaken hearing those words from Felix, something he's used to saying himself while on Chorus._

_"That's your answer to everything." Locus looked to the captain's right to see himself up there in his old LOCUS class UNSC armor. He was curious as to why the past Locus was more empathetic, concerned. Why was he showing mercy to him?_

_"You're me..." He reasoned with the illusion. Locus watched as his past started lowering his weapon._

_"Sir, I think it's trying to surrender." Locus could feel his heart tremble, wondering what he did to deserve his own mercy._

_"Bullshit, I think it's stalling! Sir, this feels like a trap." Wait, Locus thought only he thought this way, since when was Felix so heartless? He hasn't felt so conflicted in a long time, wondering why no one recognized him. He was one of them! He soon heard Felix and the captain agree to have them take him into a building to take him out._

_"Sir, it's scared." Locus heard his past self protest, and suddenly it all made sense to him. "If we could restrain it, we could--"_

Sam snapped himself out of his flashback as he kept walking one Saturday morning. Yuang was out of town with his wife for a supply run to earth, and had Sam take time off.

"I don't want to burden you with my responsibilities, Sam. Take some time off, and be with Marina. You look like you need her." Sam never forgot those words, especially when reminiscing of Martin's last words to him.

 _"Am I still a monster?"_ He thought to himself. Sam shook his head as he continued walking towards the training ground to work out some aggression when he saw a crowd as he walked closer to Central Square. He could tell the entire town was there, cheering for something, more like rooting for someone. As Sam walked closer, he saw Johnson running up to him in excitement.

"John, what's happening here?" Johnson pointed to the crowd.

"It's a sparring match. One man from each family dukes it out for a title of Best Hand to Hand Fighter in town! Dad was training really hard for this one, because this would've been his first one he wanted to participate in..." Sam noticed Johnson's smile fading, looking to the ground in sorrow. He knelt down to the grieving child, and placed both of his hands on his shoulders, an idea present in his mind.

"I know it may not be the same, but would you like me to win for your father, for his family, for you?" Sam forgot the mass amounts of energy kids can have, especially with how fast Johnson perked up.

"Yeah! No one better than my dad's best friend will win for us! If you entered this with my dad, both dad and I knew you'd beat him. He says he respects you, and that you are stronger than ten bears combined!" Sam blushed as he scratched the back of his head, wondering what sorts of things Martin was telling his kid. Johnson then grabbed Sam's hand and dragged him to his mom, who was watching in the background. She noticed her son and Sam, and stood.

"Mrs. Bronson, hello."

"Samuel, good to see you. John seems worked up about something, what's going on?"

"Mr. Sam volunteered to go in daddy's place!" She looked between the two, a smirk gracing her lips.

"As long as Samuel is okay with it, I think Martin would be happy to have his best friend participate for him." Sam nodded.

"Thank you." He let the child guide him to where registration was still about. Sam could feel the gazes of everyone, wondering why he would want to participate. It took them watching Johnson's reactions of Sam being fully registered; they knew Sam was going in his partner's place as an act of goodwill towards Martin's family.

"Just be aware, Samuel, that this is a friendly sparring match. Keep it clean, and do not break bones or anything. Just be mindful." Sam nodded.

"Understood."

\---

Sam circled his opponent, his fists in the air. He analyzed the man, realizing the opponent was already exhausted. Sam could tell he had informal training, but it was merely the basics, very clever, and favored his left side. Sam knew he had a basic understanding before making his move, first feigning right before nailing him on the left side. Watching the man double over to cover his left, Sam then went in, pinning the man down in a cross-face cradle.

"Yield! Yield! He's too strong!" Sam let him go at the count to five, and helped him up. They shook hands.

"Not bad, man. I can tell you've had informal, but there's more work to be done to be a proficient fighter." The man nodded, nursing his left side.

"You are strong, Samuel. I can tell you are clearly ex-military. The man in the finals is also ex-military, a hand-to-hand specialist. Good luck to you." Sam nodded as he watched his former opponent leave the ring to be tended by a physician in town. Sam couldn't stop himself from removing his tank to wipe the sweat away, threatening to remove his concealing makeup with it.

"Now for the final round: Samuel versus Phelyx!" The color drained from Sam's face as he heard the name, a name he never wanted to hear again. Phelyx entered the ring, and Sam could tell he was indeed ex-military. Lanky, but appeared agile and flexible. Looking closer, Sam could tell he at some point continuously broke his shoulder and ankle. Like Felix, but this one didn't get shot in the leg multiple times.

 _"Remember, this isn't Isaac, Sam. The Isaac Felix you know is gone. This is a different one, with his name as Phelyx."_ Sam thought to himself as he shook with his opponent. They both fell into a comfortable fighting stance, waiting for the other to make the first move.

As if on cue, Phelyx moved in first with an undercut, which Sam dodged effortlessly as he moved to counter. It didn't matter to Samuel what this man did, he moved too much like how Felix fought. Phelyx was obviously light on his toes, meaning he was quick to dodge and fluid-like in his movements. Sam could tell he relied on flexibility, agility, and quick-cleverness to supplement his lack of strength.

 _"He favors his kicking with his right, wonder what other damage was done to him?"_ Sam inwardly analyzed as he moved in to feign a punch to his right shoulder, but instead ducked to plant his forearm against his left side, then grasped his left arm and threw him over to the ground. _Ah, it's his left shoulder that is weak._ Samuel smirked as he moved in to finish the first round, pinning the man down by his shoulder.

"Round one: Samuel!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, kinda a lame chapter, and Im wondering if some thing were redundantly written, but enjoy, things will amp up after the next chapter ^.^  
> If you want to spoil it all for yourselves (kidding) dont forget to click the link to the fully posted version on my Wattpad!


	16. Chapter 16

Sam was circling his opponent again for the winning point. He glanced passed the man's shoulder to see Johnson cheering him on, but what mattered most to him was Marina standing there, cheering him on, and wearing the necklace. Sam felt a new found strength as he wiped the rest of the sweat from his face, completely wiping away the makeup. Phelyx smirked at him, as if he looked impressed.

"Nice scars. It explains how you can fight so well. You must specialize in stealth if I'm not mistaken. You must be a true warrior." Sam simply leapt at Phelyx, with the man dodging his attack.

"I'm no warrior, make that certain. I am a monster." Phelyx looked confused for a second before lunging at Sam, with Sam catching the punch.

"What makes you say that? You are clear and careful with your moves, you are logical and decisive in your thinking and strategy." Sam simply growled.

"What is a soldier to you? Someone who blindly follows orders?" Phelyx breaks free and holds Sam in a strangle-hold.

"Being a soldier means doing the right thing, no matter how hard it may be. It doesn't matter what you've done, it's what you do now. I know you're still hurting after Martin, but he would be proud of you from breaking away as a machine, because you are a true hearted man." Phelyx manages to push Sam to his knees.

"How can you say that about me? I'm a terrible person." Phelyx leaned in close to Sam's ear.

"We all make mistakes, and some cost lives. It's up to us to keep living, and to accept responsibility to not make the same mistake again."

 _"Because Marina needs me."_ Sam thought as he broke the contact by placing a strategic elbow below his ribcage, and spun them around so he pinned down Phelyx with an arm bar.

"I wish it were that easy." Phelyx chuckled, smiling. Sam couldn't understand why there was a hint of respect in the man's smile. They soon heard the round declared over and Samuel as the winner, and he helped up Phelyx.

"You know we are all here for you. We believe in you, Sam. We know you still have a good heart no matter what you may convince yourself as." Phelyx affirmed as he placed his hands on the man's shoulders. Sam nodded.

"Thanks." Phelyx then held Sam's wrist and shot it up.

"Give it up for this guy, such a strong fighter!" Sam wasn't sure how to take in all the praise and cheers from the townsfolk. It cemented a big crack in his heart, realizing what Phelyx said is true. Sam has a new family among the people of Challenger, who want to help him. Looking to the crowd, Sam could see Johnson jumping up and down with joy, and Marina smiling at him as she applauded him. Sam knew this was it, and he will get better.

\---

"You were awesome, Mr. Sam! You were like a big time ninja assassin, or like a stealthy secret agent!" Johnson bounced as they walked back to the Bronson residence. With them was John's mother, and Marina who held his hand. She snuggled closer to Sam.

"You were mesmerizing to watch, Sam." Sam blushed, causing a giggle to come from Marina. They soon arrived at the house, and Mrs. Bronson unlocked the door.

"Thank you for what you did, Samuel. That was a kind thing of you to do for my son, and for Martin. I'll start making dinner. Johnson, why don't you give a tour to our guests?" The boy nodded as they entered the residence, and Sam set the small award down on a small console table, next to a picture of Martin.

"Come on Mr. Sam, Ms. Marina!" The boy impatiently called out, making Sam chuckle at the boy.

The three went around the downstairs of the house, where Marina would eventually join Mrs. Bronson who was in the kitchen to help cook, and Johnson showed Sam his bedroom.

"This is my room, Mr. Sam. I'm sorry about the mess." Sam looked around at the room to see it was covered in pictures, books, and a model of the human brain on his desk.

"You like studying biology, John?" The boy shook his head as he took Sam in, and the two sat on his bed.

"No, I like knowing what the brain does, and figuring out what it does to make someone say or do something. I want to know why," the boy looked Sam in the eye, his innocent green eyes shining with a loss. "I know my dad was a bad person, but he and mom loved each other dearly. I want to know why people make bad choices, and help them." Sam smiled, and placed a hand on the boy's shoulder.

"That is an honorable thing to do, John." The child raised a brow.

"You did the same thing as dad?" Sam sighed, knowing that children are very observant.

"Not exactly, but I was a different person years ago, a bad person. I was a mercenary who was broken by war after the Fall of Reach, and my partner was a worse person than me. He used me. It wasn't until a year ago I put my foot down. I wanted to be a good person again, find my heart and my mercy that was lost to me." John instantly lunged into Sam's arms, hugging him.

"You are a good person, Mr. Sam. Ms. Marina loves you very much, and believes you are a good person. I'm proud of you for not doing bad things anymore, like killing people." Johnson smiled at the man, and he in turn started tearing in front of the child. "Why are you crying? I thought men don't cry." Sam barked out a laugh as he wiped away his tears.

"John, everyone cries. Crying is a man's way of reassuring himself he is human, that he has emotions, and it's also a deep trust to allow someone to see you cry. I'm a broken man, and the only ones who've seen me cry are you, your father, and Marina." John nodded, then saluted.

"Your secret is safe with me!"


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I kinda had a hard time formatting for AO3 so forgive me please DX

In a lone suburbia home in Phoenix, there was a wife and daughter hiding away per her husband's orders as he readied himself for intruders. He glanced behind him as they kept knocking on his door.

"Get Caitlyn out of here, Megan. Please protect her." His words were as he closed the door. Megan ushered her daughter to crawl, Megan watched from a crack as her husband was being beaten down and interrogated by men in suits, with a lanky woman growling at him.

"Mason Wu, alias Siris, trained killer, once affiliated with bounty hunters Locus and Felix." He looked up to her, wiping the blood away from his temple.

"I don't know! I don't know what happened to Locus and Felix, I dropped contact with them five years ago." The woman shook her head as she looked at a distinct family portrait.

"Isaac Gates, a.k.a Felix, was found dead at the base of a mountain on the planet Chorus. Locus went missing since he was also affiliated to Charon Industries at the time." Mason managed to get onto all fours as he glared at the woman.

"What did I do to you? What did they do to you?" Mason heard the woman snarl as she grabbed him by the chin and matched his eyes to hers, feeling her sharp nails digging in.

"You killed my father and my brother, you fucking bounty hunter!" Mason's eyes widened as he recognized the accent.

"Lozano?" A cruel smirk developed on her lips.

"Gemma Lozano, Ruben's second born, faithful daughter, dangerous assassin." Mason felt his color go white.

"I didn't want to do it. They wanted to do the ransom, I just wanted the bounty, get paid, and go home with no one having to die. Locus pulled the trigger on your brother, with him and Felix both shooting your dad." Gemma continued to growl until one of her thugs came in.

"Miss, we found his next of kin, and our mole has some new information about Locus." Gemma nodded at him.

"Very good." She let go of the grasp on Mason and stood, but reached for her magnum. "Unfortunately this doesn't mean you are excused, because you were still involved. I don't care what your role was, you were there."

Megan knew what was going to happen, and left the door, and locked it when she heard that deafening gunshot, followed by muffled orders to go after the next of kin. She could feel the shaking energy from her daughter as they crawled to safety. She brought out her husband's work phone, and scrolled through his contacts until she found Locus' old comm codes. She hastily sent a message:  
 _  
Sam/Locus_

_Lozano got Mason/Siris_

_Watch out_

_-Megan Wu_

She hoped she was in time as they crawled outside to escape.

\---

Sam wasn't sure how many times he ran his brush through his long hair. He couldn't remember why he grew it out, but accepted it was a part of him. He was about to reach for his concealing makeup, but instead he reached for it and threw it away, freeing himself of another burden. Sam then shoved aside his hair gel and ties as he let his hair free, framing his face.

 _"Tonight will be an important night for us."_ Sam anxiously thought as he tied on his green tie, and adjusted the collar on his shirt before putting on his suit jacket, followed by a bit of cologne he kept. Looking himself in the mirror, Sam could feel his heart beat up to his throat to where his whole body was in sync. A formal date with Marina, and he was looking forward to this chance of treating her, even if it was a home date. Glancing at the picture on his mirror, Sam smiled fondly at the memory from the picture. They were together on a run to Earth where Marina was picking up some new educational material, and she took him to one of her favorite places. Sam remembered the smell of salt and sea from the boardwalk in the small town of Santa Cruz, and how much Marina was all over the funnel cakes they served.

 _"You looked so silly and adorable with your mouth being covered with powdered sugar and chocolate"_ Sam chuckled, holding the picture and memory close to his heart. He glanced over his shoulder to a lone drawer in his bedroom as he gently tugged and straightened the cuffs of his shirt and jacket, wondering if he should even go there. He's been with Marina for as long as he has been in Challenger, and he knew he wanted Marina more than anything.

 _"Samuel, no. You're not ready for it, and neither is she."_ Sam shook his head, deciding now wasn't the time. He simply slipped on his dress shoes, reached for the dessert he wanted to surprise her with, and left with his heart dragging him out the door, failing to hear the faint and familiar buzz of work.

\---

Alissia stood at the foot of her mother's grave, laying down the bouquet of beautiful red roses. She knelt down, her brother and her father a distance away.

"Mom, please watch over Samuel. I haven't seen him in nearly 20 years, please bring him home to us." She hugged the tombstone, crying, feeling the love her mother had for her, as well as the love she has for her other children and her husband.

"Hurry up, Lissy! Dad's ready for his whiskey!" Alissia sighed as she stood up, but soon felt a prick in her arm. She looked and saw her dad and brother collapse. Soon she felt light-headed, but tried to fight it.

"Go to sleep, young Alissia. You will see your brother soon. We will go meet him on Challenger." That was the last thing Alissia heard before she blacked out, crashing down to the ground.

Gemma stood over all three bodies, then looked to the tombstone. She shook her head, thinking it was a big shame the mother was dead already, but having at least a dad and brother was enough to make an impact.

"Miss, we only need the dad and brother, what about the sister?" Gemma pondered this before realizing something.

"Take her too, from what I saw here it sounds like the girl prefers Locus while the other two keep their distance. I saw his birth records, and from what it looks like Locus has a different birth father."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I think I was a bit stuck with this chapter, but it's important to know that someone is. out for their blood. I was mostly excited for the date <3
> 
> I'll be at a cabin in Idaho this weekend so we shall see if I can get everything up before then, otherwise you'll have to be good little birdies and wait ^.^


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I admit, my weakness with writing is details details details XD

Marina blew out her match when she lit the last candle in her house upon seeing her whole home glow in the soft light. She remembered she got these lovely homemade candles from her former in-laws and was saving them for a special occasion. What occasion is better than having an evening with the man she loves? Marina checked back to the kitchen one last time as she smoothed out a wrinkle of the linen tablecloth to make sure the food was still warm under the covers, and sure enough it was.

 _"Skirt steak and grilled vegetables, our first family meal."_ Marina thought to herself, remembering that night with her pregnant belly. Shaking the thought from her head, she rushed to the mirror by her front door to examine herself. Marina unconsciously smoothed out any so-called wrinkles from the dress she was wearing, smiling when she twirled.

 _"Green, like his eyes."_ Marina thought to herself, remembering when she made this formal dress for a date night she and Mitchell were going to have, but the dress suddenly felt more meaningful knowing it would be a date night with Sam. Marina then reached for the glimmer of gold around her neck, tracing the pendant with a finger. It was a small, sentimental item, but Marina could feel the love Sam had in it, and the love his mother had for those around her from it. She sighed, closing her eyes and bowing her head slightly, remembering how vulnerable Sam made himself to her, and blushed how Sam needed her as much as he wanted her.

 _"I'll be here for you, Sam. I won't use you or abandon you. Your heart had endured so much."_ Marina promised herself, and also promised herself to be a good girl, knowing Sam is already a nervous man.

Soon the house's silence was filled with the sound of the door buzzer, and her heart leapt as she sauntered to the door and answered it. There he was, right at her doorstep to see her. Marina took in Sam, resisting the urge to melt to the floor. Sam was wearing a full on suit with a clean-pressed collared shirt. What amused Marina was the green tie, and handkerchief in his pocket, which reminded her of his armor. Aside from how Sam's muscles filled out the suit, Marina also noticed how his hair was not in a tail; his sleek hair was down with a few strands framing his face in the front. Another change was the lack of makeup, Sam's cross scar was visible shamelessly, which made Marina's heart thrum with pride. What stuck out most to her was his smile; the way Sam smiled at her like this was something Marina has never seen before, and in response she leapt into his waiting arms, then Sam spun her around before carrying her inside.

"Hello, Sam, welcome in." Marina greets as Sam sets her down so she can close the door. She watched as he set his bag down, then he returned his attention to her. Marina watched as Sam's hands found their way to her hands, and grasped them, causing Marina to return her gaze to the blushing man before her. Sam leaned in slowly, touching his forehead to hers as his hands went up her arms, to her shoulders, then would cradle her head as he angled his head for a kiss.

Marina sighed sadly when Sam pulled away, missing his warm embrace, wanting him to return to her. He never stopped smiling as he used his thumb to gently stroke her flushed cheeks.

"Marina, you look absolutely beautiful tonight. You're glowing like an angel." Marina responded by giggling while cupping his cheek with her hand.

"You look so fierce and handsome tonight Sam. You're looking beautiful tonight, too." Sam simply chuckled, shaking his head.

"Impossible, because no one can be as beautiful as you." Marina didn't know if she could blush anymore than she was already, but she never stopped smiling as Sam took in his surroundings. "You have a comfortable home, Marina. You put in the effort to make it special for us. Thank you." Marina beamed, grasping Sam's hand in one and his bag in the other.

"Now come, dinner is served."

\---

Sam would be lying if he said that temptation wasn't there. It was all around them, in everything they did, everything they thought, even everything they say. He had thought by blessing the amazing dinner Marina prepared they would be safe, and they would be fine with each other. Sam didn't think he'd be this wrong in his life.

Marina was glowing tonight in so many ways. Her eyes sparkled in a familiar way that only Sam knew, her cheeks flushed a deep pink that the glow of the candle seemed to mask despite her body language betraying her. Something else Sam noticed was the smaller details about Marina, such as her delicately shaped face, how broad her shoulders are despite the petite frame, and how small her lips were. He sighed reverently, reaching out to hold her hand in his, stroking her knuckles with his thumb. It was all he could do to ignore the voice at the back of his head, and the incessant want in his loins.

"Marina, I have an idea." She tilted her head in response, her curiosity piqued.

"Oh? What bright idea has sprouted in that incredible brain of yours?" Sam let out a breathy chuckle in response to Marina's flirty question. She is very playful tonight.

"I propose a fun game with the dessert I prepared just for you, my mother's recipe." Marina beamed in response, eagerly nodding like an excited child.

"I'd like that."

\---

If Sam wasn't the embodiment of a perfect gentleman, then Marina wasn't sure who or what defined that. Sam pulled out a chair for her, pushed her in; he took her hands in his and prayed for their meal; he even took their dishes upon finishing, rinsed them, and placed them in the dishwasher before returning his attention to her. Marina had a brief flashback, remembering how Mitchell wasn't one for selfless, romantic gestures. She couldn't remember how she truly felt loved, felt like she was a woman who was appreciated and taken care of by her husband.

 _"Husband... it seemed like a lifetime ago since I went through Hell, and a lifetime ago since Sam carried me away from the brink like a knight in shining armor."_ Marina thought as she lost herself in Sam's dark eyes. Mentally she kicked herself for not taking in the smaller details of Sam, but remembered why because she would've had a hard time restraining herself. Sam's caramel colored skin glowing by candle light reminded her of a fire, because passion burned bright in his eyes, as well as his heart and love. He was such a sight to look at, and a beacon in the dark. Marina noticed how sharp his features really were, including his high and prominent cheekbones, his strong jaw, how a dark aura is able to surround him when he is being dangerously flirtatious.

Sam mystified Marina in ways she never thought she'd crave, and it superseded the small selfless things he did. The hooded look in his eyes as he stared at her longingly and lovingly was able to mask his evident desire. Marina felt bad for thinking what she was thinking, but Sam was looking incredibly dark, sexy, and sensuous tonight, and she wanted to know the depth of his love, and how happy she makes him.

"Marina, I have an idea." Marina's lips quirked up, wondering what Sam was thinking.

"Oh? What bright idea has sprouted in that incredible brain of yours?" Marina could feel the barrier slowly breaking down between the two of them, even from something as innocent as playful banter.

"I propose a fun game with the dessert I prepared just for you, my mother's recipe." Marina couldn't stop herself from smiling, wanting to know what else Sam had in store.

"I'd like that."


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm tired XD I hope you are curled up in your bed reading this ^^

It took a bit of set up before Sam was seated and they were ready for whatever idea Sam had in his head. Marina couldn't help but giggle as she watched Sam move his chair from the other side of the table to her side, and how he brought over a covered plate. She anxiously took one of his hands in hers.

"My idea is a bit silly, but I wanted to do a blind taste test game for each little thing in this dessert I made just for you." Marina nodded her head eagerly as she handed her linen napkin to Sam, and he darkly chuckled as he covered her eyes, tying the napkin behind her head, and tucked the straggling corner above her head. Marina felt a thrill up her spine when she felt Sam's large hand on her hand, and as it slowly ran up her arm to her shoulder, all the way to cup her cheek.

"I will present three different aspects to you, and I want you to guess what it is. How does that sound?" Sam teased. Marina simply smiled in return.

"I'm ready. Hit me with your best shot, Sam." Marina could hear Sam uncover the plate, and the soft scraping sound of a spoon as it attempted to gather food. Relying on her senses, Marina opened her mouth as she felt the spoon enter her mouth. Marina closed her mouth as she was greeted with the sweet and sensational taste of caramel. She couldn't help herself from licking her lips in a silly manner as the spoon retreated.

"My favorite sweet sauce. Caramel sauce." Marina could feel the pride radiating off from Sam in how he reveled in this newly acquired knowledge.

 _"I'll need to figure out his favorite sweets."_ Marina noted to herself as she heard the sound of a spoon combing itself into the food, followed by a small tap onto the plate.

"Here is number two." It was the same thing, only this time Marina was a bit surprised by the gelatinous-like consistency, the spongy texture. Sweet, vanilla, a taste of almond. There was one dessert that came to mind, and she knew it was no ordinary pudding.

"Is that custard?" Marina was greeted by the music of Sam's deep chuckle.

"Yes, this almond flan was my mother's recipe. It was how she impressed my dad on the first date." Marina couldn't help but giggle.

"Sentimental. A gift from the heart is worth more than anything." She giggled. It was then she heard the scraping sound of the spoon, getting herself ready for the last sample.

Samuel didn't know if this was cheesy or not, but given that he was able to share his heart with Marina, and that she wanted to play this game with him threw all doubt out the window.

 _"Felix was always the better flirt, but this time it's my turn to express my love my way. Not Felix's way, not anyone's way but mine."_ Sam affirmed to himself as he quietly set the spoon down, and turned his head toward the blindfolded woman sitting next to him. He quietly let loose an apprehensive breath, and smiled as he leaned in. It was a soft kiss, planting his lips onto hers, but it slowly grew hungrier as he cupped her other cheek with Marina finding purchase on his chest. He could feel the giggles vibrating from Marina as she pressed closer to him. Sam pulled away as he removed Marina's blindfold, and upon letting the soft glow of candlelight return to her face it showed how deep her blush was.

"That was my wonderful, and very handsome, boyfriend, the love of my life: Samuel Ortez." Marina guessed confidently as she tapped his nose. Sam smirked as he leaned in, touching his forehead with hers.

"I love you, Marina." He felt her hands cup his cheeks in return, her thumb stroking his high cheekbones.

"I love you, Sam."

\---

With the soft sound of viola and piano coming from a small speaker in the living room, Sam found himself swaying with Marina in a dance only true lovers would ever know. He didn't know how it got to this point from finishing their dessert to sitting in her small living area chatting, only to bring up more of Marina's past. Sam then bluntly asked her if she's ever been danced with, and it started with goofy dancing between them only for it to calm into their lover's dance as if they just got married. Their hands interlocked, with each other's free hand either on his shoulder or her hips.

It was magical to see her brighten up for him, because of him. Her brown eyes danced with joy alongside them, Sam could feel his heart jumping higher to the point he wondered if it would jump out of him.

"Marina?"

"Yes Sam?" Sam sighed reverently as he moved Marina's hand to his other shoulder as his free hand went to stroke his knuckle against her flushed cheek.

"You are the best thing to ever happen in my life. You were a medicine I never knew you were needed, and now you are the one person in my life who brings me such joy. You showed me compassion, mercy, when I didn't think I deserved it. You supported me no matter how many times I pushed you away or how I treated you. I never thought I'd learn what love is in my life until you taught me, and I'm grateful God brought me here to you," he leaned in to peck her lips, but then his lips hovered over hers. "I... you make me want so much in life as long as I am with you. I need you, Marina, and I hope that one day I'll earn your heart and your hand by God's will." Marina responded by pressing into his lips for another kiss, then resting her head on his chest, feeling his heart's true beat.

" _There is no fear in love; but perfect love casts out fear, because fear involves torment. But he who fears has not been made perfect in love._ I never thought I'd learn to love again, or what love really is, until God introduced you into my life. You are strong, and I'm honored that you say I uplifted you. You have been through so much, but you never stopped. I'm grateful you are here with me, and I need you. I want you with me, Sam, and together we can take on whatever the galaxy wants to throw at us." Sam kissed the top of her head, suddenly musing at a terribly dark joke.

"Even if it's the Flood or the Covenant?"

"Nothing can ever tear us apart." The two then gazed longingly into each other's eyes, a lone candle now flickering between the two of them. There was a silent acknowledgement between the two; from Sam wanting to show her how much he loved her, even if it took him all night, to respecting her wishes, and him being more than happy to do so because when he wanted to take her, he wanted them to already be bound before coming together as one. Their kiss confirmed everything, just as the light had receded when the candle went out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I need to find a way to get a deeper sleep. I don't want to blindly take melatonin. That or its just anxiety for school XP  
> Thanks to the fact people are hive-minded, school will be an.... experience, and one I will surely block out from my memory.  
> Good luck to all for those starting college!


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2 chapters in one day isnt blasphemous in my opinion ^.^
> 
> A bit of NSWF themes warning, but otherwise squeaky clean O:)

From the atmosphere came a lone ship, and it landed just outside of Challenger's range for it's scanners. With it's landing gear down, and docking bay doors open, out stepped a lanky woman in nothing but a leather catsuit, deadly heeled boots, and a lavish fur-trimmed coat that was tainted with 4 distinct bullet holes. She eyes her lackeys on either of her side.

"Secure the area. Our mole should be along shortly. Prepare the payment, and please will someone deal with the stench of farmland?" She barked, then was met with a cacophony of "Yes, ma'am" and "Right away, mistress." The woman surveyed the area, and using her night vision implants to see there was nothing but foliage and some moas in the background. What caught her attention was her implants picking up the heat from a human walking towards her. The human revealed herself to be a young woman.

"Sicilia."

"Gemma Lozano." Sicilia bowed her head in respect to the gang lady, then stood as she handed over a drive. "Here is the layout of the town, in addition to routine schedules and addresses of everyone, including Sam's." Gemma raised a brow, her eyes shining a distinct yellow from her implants.

"You mean Locus?"

"Er, yes Locus." Gemma nodded, and motioned for the woman to follow her into the ship where Gemma plugged in the drive to bring up a holo of the town.

"Fascinating, a small town with numerous entry points, but no place to put an effective bottleneck for a sniper's nest. Locus was a proficient sniper since he was trained in stealth." Sicilia nodded in agreement.

"This is an interesting time since I read someone wanted to trade posts with S-Locus this morning, which means Locus will have an afternoon patrol rather than twilight patrol." Gemma sneered at this new information.

"You did well in spying on him, and now we have his heart right here in my hands. I shall take it apart bit by bit for what he did to me. I thanked our informant in finding his family, well the family that took him in at any rate." Gemma silently acknowledged two of her men to stand behind Sicilia, as if to cut her off. "I must also thank you for this new information, and do tell Papa I say hi." Gemma cruelly asked as she raised her magnum to Sicilia's head and pulled the trigger, her coat stained once again with fresh blood. It was then a scout came up to his boss.

"Mistress, we have the area secured. What are our next set of orders?" Gemma cackled as she turned back to the holo of the town.

"Here is our plan..."

\---  
 _  
Sam found himself sitting on the edge of Marina's bed, looking at the beautiful woman before him. On her face was such a devious smile as she worked to loosen his tie, and used the tie to pull him in for a hungry kiss. Sam cradles her head in his hands as he pressed back. He could feel Marina remove the tie, then work on unbuttoning his shirt. He silently growled when Marina pulled away as she shrugged his shirt from his shoulders, looking at his body. Sam simply sighed._

_"Are you sure about this? These scars are not pretty, and neither are their stories." Marina nodded with such a surety as she traced a scar across his shoulder._

_"It's alright, Sam. I want to know you, but I won't force you if your scars make you uncomfortable." Sam shook his head in defense._

_"No, sweetheart. I am okay, I just want to be sure you will be okay." Marina smiled as she circled behind him onto her bed as she pulled his shirt off, exposing his rich back._

_"I'll be fine." Sam felt the dip in the bed come back as he watched Marina come back around, his shirt in hand, and she tossed away playfully. He could see the very prominent red stain her cheeks as he felt her eyes on his body. Sam wasn't sure what made him feel more modest, his muscles or his scars? Sam's breath hitched as he felt Marina place a warm hand on his pec, and traced a faint scar to his abdominals. Sam inwardly chuckled, thinking she was probably counting them like the sweet, curious woman that she was._

_"You know, Samuel. Your abs can easily put a bodybuilder to shame." Sam sheepishly smiled as he looked away, wondering if that would help alleviate the rush of heat that came to his face. It didn't help that she used her other hand to cup his cheek, and direct his attention back to her face. The need was beginning to become unbearable, and Sam could feel some of the chains of his self-control beginning to strain, and possibly break._

_Sam's spine shivered when he registered Marina was suddenly behind him, tracing each of his scars on his back. Her touch seared his skin, leaving behind a sensation that made him crave more of her touch. His heart beat sped up when he felt Marina's arms wrap around him from behind. Sam sighed with contentment as he placed his hands over her hands._

_"You are a sight to behold, Sam. You're very muscular, extraordinarily handsome. You are the most perfect man I've ever met." Sam's response was a dark chuckle that transitioned into a low, lusty growl._

_"Marina-" Sam was cut off by a startle gasp, feeling Marina's lush lips behind his ear, to his neck, even feeling her teeth hovering over his thick neck. He didn't think he had it in him to moan the way he did from what Marina was doing to him. The shackles of his self control were slowly coming undone, with a good many of them barely hanging on. His response was sharply turning around and pressing Marina down into her bed, and hungrily kissing her. He couldn't stop himself as he cupped her head, lacing his fingers through her soft brain hair, and placing his other hand at the small of her back in response to her body pressing against his._

_"You have no idea how much I love you, how beautiful you are, and how close you are to breaking my self control with your teases." Sam whispered in between his kisses. He made his point by kissing along her jaw all the way to her neck, where he ghosted a lusty bit over her neck, causing her to gasp. He returned his attention to her face, and the desire intensified with how Marina hooded her eyes at him. She reached behind him, wrapping one arm around his strong back, and the other taking in a lock of his hair and twirling it with her finger._

_"If you did lose yourself to me, tell me what your heart desires my love." Sam proceeded to kiss the underside of her jaw before leaning towards her ear, heavily breathing._

_"I'd shower you with all the physical affections your heart could ever desire and much more. I'd take care of your every want and need, making you scream for me," Sam proceeded to rake his teeth down her neck. "I'd want to take in all of you, and worship every part of you and fill your heart and mind with nothing but the love I want to give. I'd make love to you, even if it took me all night to communicate how much I love you." Sam whispered before kissing her cheek. He listened to her lusty giggle._

_"I think we can make that happen, if you can do one thing for me." Upon hearing that, Sam could feel himself fully harden as his exterior melted away, and hear her release a breathless sigh._

_"Oh?" Marina then pulled Sam down to bring his nose against hers._

_"You can do what you want to me when you wake up."_

"Mr. Sam! Wake up!" Sam could feel himself come back to the world, and growled in protest as he was pulled away from the most wonderful dream he was having when he heard someone calling out to him. "Please, sir! I need your help!" Sam rubbed his eyes as he sat up, and was unexpectedly greeted by the sight of young Johnson on his bed.

"John, what are you doing here? What's going on?" Sam cautiously asked when seeing the look of fear in the boy's eyes.

"Some bad people came, and they took the entire town hostage. They are looking for a man named Locus. Who is Locus?"


	21. Chapter 21

"Who is Locus?" Sam froze immediately upon hearing that question come from the boy. He gently grasped the boy's shoulders and brought him in closer.

"Where did you hear that name?"

"Some men were saying they needed to find Locus, and I thought I saw a name on some of their knives. Lozano it said."

 _"Lozano?!"_ Sam felt the color drain from his face, and he immediately got up from his bed and rushed to his closet.

"John, do me a favor and get me a high protein bar from the cabinet next to the fridge. You would've seen your dad eat them." The child nodded and went away to the kitchen. Sam took a deep breath to regain his composure as he opened his closet, and punched in a code to reveal his armor, his skin suit, his weapons, everything he was before Challenger, before Marina. He immediately stripped himself before shimmying into his skinsuit, not remembering it being so tight.

 _"Must've increased my muscle mass... or I've simply gone soft."_ Sam pushed the thought to the side as he zipped it up, and began placing on his braces, armor, and boots to his legs, and slowly worked his way. Sam finished putting on his chest plate when the child returned with a bar.

"Mr. Sam? Where did you get that armor?" Sam sighed as he tore open the bar and took a bite.

"John, I am Locus. It was who I once was, I was nothing but a suit of armor and a gun, so I took after my armor in the UNSC. Lozano is a name I haven't heard in such a long time, and I'm deeply concerned by what they are doing here, and how they found me." Sam explained as he finished the bar.

"Mr. Sam, what will we do? They have the whole town and Marina. I was lucky to have hidden when they took mom away." Sam sighed as he laid out each of his weapons, carefully contemplating.

"On principle I should hide you and take each of them out myself, but I made a promise to myself, and I cannot go back on it. Something tells me I won't be able to do this alone, and something also tells me you won't take no for an answer."

"Yes sir!" Sam nods as he finished loading up his shotgun, and strapping full mags to him, and his sword.

"Did you see where each of Lozano's men are posted?" Johnson nodded as he peered at a specific blade Sam kept.

"Yes, they are at every exit, they circle the town that is being kept in Central Square, but the bulk of them are at our main communication satellite. We should find a way to signal for help."

 _"They'll kill everyone once they finish me off..."_ Sam realized with terror. It was then an idea came to him as he finished loading his main pistol.

"John, I have an idea," he turned his attention to the small cavity, and reached for his old helmet, and put it on. "Are you up to the task of assisting me?" Johnson nodded, but couldn't help but stare in awe.

"Definitely a cool secret agent, Locus."

\---

Marina knew today would've been interesting, but didn't think it'd be like this. Upon learning Sam traded posts with someone for the day, she was looking forward to the breakfast picnic they were planning, instead she found herself being dragged by her arm out to Central Square, and roughly thrown down onto the ground. Looking up, Marina saw in horror as these strange men gathered all of the town and they formed a perimeter around them. She saw all heads but noticed something was wrong.

 _"Where is young Johnson?"_ Marina's vision was soon blocked by the sight of sharp-heeled boots.

"Well well, if it isn't Marina Yvonnovich." Marina picked herself up to her knees as she looked up at the lanky woman.

"Who are you?" Marina carefully asked, masking her fear behind her voice. The woman merely cackled.

"Who I am is no concern to you, well it won't matter in the end anyways," the woman knelt down to Marina's level, grasping Marina's chin with the woman's nails digging into the skin. "Pretty for someone like you, I can see why Locus picked you up?"

 _"Locus? What does she want with Sam? Where is he?!"_ Marina simply gulped in response.

"Who is Locus?" The woman simply clicked her tongue.

"Wrong answer." She threw Marina to the ground roughly in response. "You know perfectly well who he is. After all, it was one of your monitors who helped orchestrate my revenge. Shame that once she fulfilled her role, she was a loose end that only needed to be tied up." Marina felt the color pale on her face when she turned her head to this dangerous woman.

 _"Monique? Sicilia? Oh no..."_ Marina weakly attempted to stand herself up, only to feel a hand grasp her throat and hold her in the air.

"What do you want from us, from me? I'd at least like to know your name so I know who I am talking to. I was raised to have manners." Marina politely bit out, and that earned her a smirk.

"Gemma Lozano if you must know, but I'm afraid that my name will join you in your eventual grave. I am looking for Locus because he and two of his partners have committed a serious wrong against me a decade ago," Gemma soon turned her attention to the townsfolk. "Do any of you realize who you've been living alongside with? Do you know who Samuel Ortez really is?" Marina watched as the entire town was suddenly murmuring among themselves, and she could see the doubt make it's stay in their minds.

"Samuel Ortez is our friend." Marina bit out only to receive a tighter grip around her neck, resulting in Marina suddenly clawing for air.

"Samuel Ortez, also known as the ruthless bounty hunter and mercenary Locus, is a murderer. You've been living alongside a murderer everyone, someone who doesn't care who or what they are, the only thing that matters to him is the money, and the satisfaction that someone is dead!" Marina watched in horror as terror took it's reign over the townsfolk, and knew she had to do something to crack Gemma's control.

_"Sam, where are you? Please help us, and help you."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not good with climaxes XD enjoy


	22. Chapter 22

Locus watched in horror at the scene before him. He managed to knock a few lackeys unconscious and hide them away, but even when hiding behind the library he could see what Lozano was doing.

 _"Her name is Gemma Lozano? I remember Gabriel and Ruben, but not a Gemma. She looks too young to be a wife..."_ Locus thought to himself. Out of his peripherals he could see John sneaking to the comm tower and using the override chip Locus had to send a distress signal, and he instantly regretted allowing the young boy to help.

"Come on out, Locus! You can't hide forever! Face me, the ghost of your past that haunts you!" Locus activated his active camo and stalked out to where Gemma was, thinking he could disarm her and free Marina, so that all attention can be on him. Out of the blue he was met with an explosion of... color? He found his camo useless as he was covered from head to toe with a colorful powder. A yellow powder. All sights were trained on him in the middle of Central Square, including the scrutinizing gazes of the town and the concerned gaze from Marina. Locus sighed and decloaked.

"Lozano." Gemma cackled as she held Marina closer to her.

"Locus, I respect a man who chooses to look his death in the face. Very noble of you, and very chivalrous to rescue your damsel in distress, yes? A bit too romantic if you ask me."

 _"Like father, like daughter."_ Locus thought to himself, him beginning to circle Gemma who held Marina.

"What do you want from me?" Gemma simply sneered in response to Locus' question.

"The same thing Siris gave me, and what Felix seemed to do before I got the chance. Was that you who killed him by chance?" Locus made sure to keep his control intact, especially with the knowledge of her tracking him for a while, and killing Siris. Was she aware of what happened on Chorus?

He continued walking with his camouflage active, hearing Felix's sinister laughing, never feeling so confident in his life. Locus knew there was no turning back for him on what he wanted to do, and something told him only one of them would make it out alive.

_  
"Think again." Locus stopped next to the two blue soldiers, took his SAW, and threw it at Felix's knees. The entire scene stopped before his eyes as they directed their attention towards where the SAW came from, and Locus decloaked from there. He merely cast a short glance to those of panic and anger from the Reds and Blues before glowering back at Felix like a parent disciplining a spoiled brat. What never surprised Locus in the slightest was how confused Felix looked._

_"Locus, what are you doing? You're supposed to kill them!" Locus firmly shook his head, his fists clenching tighter._

_"No."_

_"What?!"_

_"No more killing." Locus stated firmly, additionally promising himself._

_"What are you talking about? You're a soldier, remember?!" Locus inwardly sighed, knowing the manipulation tactic from Felix, but stood firm in not letting it get to him again._

_"I'm not a soldier, I'm a monster," Locus admitted as he took a few steps closer to the edge of the den, "Like you." Each step as if a weight was lifted from his shoulders, liberating him. He watched as Felix weakly stood up, panic prominent in how he carried himself. His true fear was beginning to manifest, the same fear Santa told him about._

_"Locus, we're... partners. Survivors. We need each other. What about our orders? Our reward? Becoming the ultimate weapon?" Locus took a deep breath before hitting the final nail on the coffin._

_"I'm not doing this for the reward. I'm not doing this because someone told me to. I'm doing this for me."  
_

Locus won't ever forget the screams of death from Felix as he fell, even though he already fell so far from grace, but Locus knew he was no different, and maybe still is in a way.

"The Reds and Blues killed Felix. I left him to their mercy, cutting off my abusive partner. I'm no better than him, I let it happen." Gemma peered curiously, as if she could see his eyes through the helmet.

"You murdered my father and my brother, I'm simply here to get even with you." Locus took a daring step forward, which prompted Lozano to shove the barrel to Marina's temple.

"Leave her out of this! This is between you and me, Lozano. I am here, and I am not running. Let us settle this!" The sickening laugh Gemma let out reminded him too much of Felix when he thought he had control.

"Oh, but you must understand, with Marina here I have your attention, because I want you to witness this," she turned her head behind her to her lieutenant. "Bring them forward. It's time for him to confront his true ghost." Locus watched as the lieutenant walked away behind the ganglord, only to fail at suppressing a gasp as three goons threw three individuals to the ground.

 _"Dad? Rowan? Alissia?"_ Locus could feel his body want to freeze, but he retained a ready position if someone were to strike him now, but how could he kill when he promised not to kill?"

"Alissia Ortez, Rowan Ortez, Charles Ortez, I would like to reunite you with your son, Samuel! Oops, I mean a member of your family." Locus suddenly looked between his father and Gemma.

"What are you talking about Gemma?" He saw a similar face of confusion manifest on his sister's face, Marina's face, even the townsfolk.

"Charles, have you ever told your supposed son the truth, of how he isn't your child, that your wife was nothing but a whore?" Locus was stunned at this new information, and he could see the fury that came on his father's face.

"That is a major understatement. You, Samuel, are nothing but a bastard! You are not my son! My stupid excuse of a wife decided her best friend was worth giving in to sin, and look at what happened: You!" Sam could feel his control begin to melt away, realizing how it all fit into place, and why he was faced with such contempt from the man he called dad for so many years. His mother cheated on her husband, and Sam was the product of the cheating.

"But why? Why did you kill her?" Sam shouted, unable to control his anger and confusion. It was then he watched the man break down from a simple chuckle to a cackle to an all out maniacal laugh.

"Me? Oh no, I didn't kill her. She killed herself before I had the chance to tell her family. I knew nothing would've hurt her more than her family knowing what she did. What would she do if their precious angel had cheated on her husband whom she loved dearly?" Sam could see the look of horror on his brother's and sister's face, as well as everyone. It all came crashing down on Sam, realizing this is what Lozano wanted. She wanted him to hurt, knowing he has no one, and that he will die alone knowing people will hate him and think of him as a murderer, someone not worthy of forgiveness. What confused him was how Rowan's face was suddenly filled with guilt.

"But why take it out on me? What did I ever do to you, _Dad_?"

"You existed. You never deserved my love. You don't deserve any good in your life. You are nothing but a mistake, and a monster from what I've heard!" Monster Sam's body couldn't take it anymore, and he fell to his knees as he struggled for breath. There it was again, someone confirmed he was a monster. What snapped him back was the evil cackling from Gemma.

"Do you feel it, Samuel? Doesn't it hurt knowing that you can never run from what you truly are? You are a monster, and no one wants you. The people that you called family? No. The people you live with? No. The woman you love? Oh, why would she ever want you?"

"Stop!"


	23. Chapter 23

John made it to the comm satellite to see all the goons there with their automatic rifles. The boy felt fear shiver down his spine, but after a quiet breath he knew he had to do this. He must set his mother, then town, and Ms Marina free. He surveyed his surroundings, and saw two men guarding the ladder to the first platform, and one man on each of the three platforms, with another one guarding the ladder to the override panel at the top of the tower.

 _"Heights... but Mr. Sam is depending on me to send a distress signal."_ He carefully crawled to another bush that would place him three feet from the ladder. John peaked through, and swallowed the ball that formed in his throat. He looked down to his feet, and smiled at the sight of the rocks that were around him. He picked one up, and tested it, thinking about skipping rocks on Lake Tahoe back on earth, and threw it to his left. The men noticed the jumping sound, and slowly stalked away toward the site of the sound. The boy took this chance and ran for the ladder, and quickly climbed it. John's heart was beating fearfully fast as he peered around to see the man walking away, but with a firm nod he continued to head to the next part of the climb up.

\---

Marina wasn't sure what scared her more: the fact she defied this ganglord in her torture of Locus, or that she could be killed now. Gemma's nails dug into Marina's neck, and Marina thought she saw a twitch of fury from Locus.

"What did you say, you piece of filth?" Marina so desperately wanted to flinch away, and cry for her to let go, but she didn't. Marina held her ground, a new found strength knowing that she must defend and help Sam.

"You are more wrong than you think you are about him, and me," she then directed her gaze to Charles, "And same with you! You are disgusting!" Gemma threw Marina to the ground in response, and shoved the barrel of her magnum to the back of Marina's head.

"Oh? How am I wrong, my dear? This man is a murdering monster, and has been for years. His identity is his armor! How am I wrong?!" Marina could feel the tears threatening to spill from her face, but after a deep breath, she risked it all.

"I love Sam more than I've ever loved anyone in my life. Locus, Samuel, I know they are the same person, but what he did and what he once was matters not to me. He was a broken man searching for acceptance and approval. I fell in love with a man who never stopped trying to atone for his sins, and wanted to get back on track with his life. Don't you dare tell me he doesn't deserve my love of forgiveness, because--"

"Miss, we have a problem!" Everyone turned to a lieutenant who ran over, fear settling in his eyes.

"What is it?"

\---

John reached the top of the tower, breathing hard and unevenly. He looked down, then tightly clung to the tower, and strapped his supports tighter.

"Mr. Sam is counting on me." He reached for the chip on his belt, and opened a panel to reveal a set of controls. The child raised a brow as he attempted to focus on the task at hand. He felt around the controls to see if there is a hidden slot where he can slide in the chip.

"Hey! Hey Kid!" John's head snapped down to see multiple men looking at him, and one slowly climbing up. "It's dangerous up there! You shouldn't be up there!" Johnson knew they were gonna get him down and toss him in the group. He worked faster as he found a slot.

"There!" John slid the clip into the port, and the satellite sprung to life. Taking a deep breath, Johnson recited the exact lines Sam told him to recite.

"Mayday, mayday! This is John Bronson broadcasting an emergency distress signal from UNSC Colony Challenger code se-ven zee-ro alpha hotel india. Mayday Mayday our colony is under attack and held hostage. Please send help! We are going to die! Mayday Mayday--" John squeaked as he shielded his face from the flicker of sparks as the satellite died. The child looked down and saw they shot the satellite. What brought the child faint hope was the crackling voice he heard from the other side.

"We hear-- Challenger. You are-- up. We--- sending help. Please, hang on!" Johnson smiled as he knew he accomplished his task, even though he felt a hand grasp his ankle. The child smiled as he knew his job was done, and now he hoped he would live to see his mother and Mr. Sam.

\---

"They managed to send a transmission for help, and now we have slipspace ruptures of confirmed UNSC fleet ships?!" Gemma screamed as she threw Marina to the ground, then aimed her pistol at her lieutenant's stomach. "You had one job, and you let that brat slip through!" Locus couldn't help but smile, knowing that young Johnson accomplished his mission. He knew now he must protect the town, and that meant placing himself in a position to do the right thing.

"Lozano! It's over! You wanted me, well I am right here! I won't run! Let's settle this!" He shouted as he tossed away his weapons, knowing that they would be put away safely. The woman soon growled as she threw away her weapons to the ground, and hunched over in a predator's stance.

"Fine! Once I kill you, I will kill everyone here!"


	24. Chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not the best with fight scenes XD but i figured it was better than prolonging it

Locus and Gemma circled each other. He felt a newfound strength, knowing that the UNSC is on it's way to the surface, and all he has to do is keep people from dying and subdue Lozano. She made the first move and charged him with a feigned haymaker before attempting a hook to his gut. He swiftly dodged following an uppercut and an elbow to her side. Gemma stumbled.

"You weren't given the LOCUS class for nothing, and you've certainly earned your strength, monster." Locus barked a brief laugh as he stood in a ready position.

"I am a monster, but that doesn't mean I will run from it anymore." Gemma launched a series of strikes that Locus continually blocked.

"You swore off killing and hiding out in a backwater colony! That makes you a coward!" Locus kicked her midsection to keep his distance.

"That doesn't mean I make good choices. I'm sorry I killed your father and your brother, I should've stopped Felix from going through with the ransom idea. One thing I won't be sorry for is stopping your revenge plot to protect those I care about." Gemma sneered as she exposed a blade from her sleeve and swung at Sam.

"Oh don't worry, dearest Sam. I plan on killing you, and after you die you won't have to worry about anything." She swung in a haymaker fashion and Locus caught her, the two in a stalemate. Locus glanced to the side to see some of the men pass around the guns he laid down, and then glanced to the otherside to see UNSC soldiers running to the town. Locus smirked under his helmet.

"I think it's you that has to worry, Lozano." He broke the blade, and swiftly kicked up, then spun around, landing his heel on her cheek. With Lozano on the ground stunned, Locus swiftly brought out his pistol, and shot the men that loomed over his family with no hesitation, then tossed the gun to his brother.

"You did some time with ONI if I remember, Rowan! Shoot them already!" Rowan nodded and joined the fray with the other UNSC soldiers as they secured the town's perimeter. Locus turned his direction to the townsfolk, and noticed they were being escorted to safety by a platoon, and he couldn't help but smile. What he missed was Lozano coming to, and how she weakly reached for her small pistol and aimed it at Marina.

When the sound of a gun cocking met Locus's ears, his head turned sharply to see Lozano aiming for Marina. He began a sprint for the woman.

"Marina!"

\---

Marina was too scared to look up amidst the action, but she glanced side to side to see Alissia escort her dad away from the streets to the safety of one of the buildings, and she watched as each of the gangsters were shot down. Following the direction of the shot, Marina's breath was taken from her lungs as she saw Samuel, holding a smoking pistol, but he stood with no hint of hesitation. It didn't make her think of him as a killer, but as a soldier. Her heart swelled with joy, seeing that Samuel is finally letting go. Her smile was soon abruptly lifted when she saw the gun aimed at her by Lozano, and the only thing she thought about was thinking she fulfilled her purpose.

"Marina!" She closed her eyes, ready to be taken home, but was instead met with abrupt contact as she was shoved when a gunshot rang out. The last thing she remembered was the shock throughout her body, thinking she went through a series of events faster than the speed of light. What surprised her though was only registering pain from the position she landed in, and she felt a warm substance seep into her clothes that wasn't coming from her. Marina was snapped back to reality when she heard a pained groan, and saw a black and green soldier on top of her.

"Samuel!" Marina sat up, and repositioned the soldier so he was laying down with his head in her lap. Sam reached for his helmet and took it off, revealing his tired face, and the sight of blood seeping from his mouth. The moment they locked eyes, Marina couldn't stop herself from smiling, and resisted the sobs that threatened to escape her with her tears. She watched as he smiled and tried to reach for her, but he squeezed his eyes shut as he groaned in pain, clutching his bleeding side.

"What is the matter with you?" The two look in the direction of Gemma who weakly stood up and began stalking towards them. "You had every chance to kill me, Locus! Why didn't you do it the same way you killed my men?" Marina knew she was right, and wondered why Sam didn't shoot her. He turned his head, and sat up to face Gemma.

"It's the same reason why I didn't simply shoot my partner, Felix!" Gemma looked confused before he continued talking, Marina noticing Phelyx slowly sneaking up to the woman with a pair of cuffs and a tranquilizer dart. "I gave him a choice to do the right thing, but instead he was too much of a psychopath to see the truth, and he was killed by the Reds and Blues. I'm not doing this for anyone. I do this for me, and for the people I care about. You have a choice, Gemma Lozano. Turn around, and walk away, and keep living because it's what Ruben and Gabriel would want." Marina's heart thrummed at what Sam was doing, and the change of expression on Gemma's face. Marina couldn't stop herself from wrapping her arms around Sam and pulling him in closer. Soon, Gemma's softened face contorted to a disgusted scowl.

"This doesn't bring them back! You think cowering away will solve everything?" Sam let loose a throaty growl.

"It sure isn't bringing my mother back or my father back! One thing I do know is I must live on, because the past doesn't define who you are. It doesn't have to. I will live with this for the rest of my life, but could you if you murdered an entire town?" Gemma sneered as she raised her pistol at Sam and Marina.

"If it means bringing peace to my family, so be it--" Marina watched as Phelyx struck, lunging the dart at her throat, and using Gemma's shock to cuff her and take away her pistol. Marina let loose a breath she didn't think she was holding, and looked down to see the love of her life smiling at him. She watched as he weakly reached for her, and cupped her cheek.

"Marina..." Marina cupped his hand as his thumb wiped away her tears.

"Sam... I'm so proud of you." He sighed, then slowly slipped from consciousness. Marina started panicking the moment she remembered his bullet wound, but was brought back when she felt a hand on her shoulder. She looked to see it was Alissia and Rowan.

"Let us help, Marina. I'm a trained doctor."


	25. Chapter 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I used Google Translate, please dont kill me XP

_Sam wasn't sure what this place was, but he's all too familiar with it. Whenever he slips into a state of unconsciousness, he remembers the darkness and the empty feeling. He looked around, unable to see where he was. Upon taking in his own appearance, Sam noticed he was still in his armor, minus his helmet._

_"Hello? I know what this place is, but is anyone there?" Sam remembers he's slipped into this realm once or twice when with Felix, but somehow he felt even more at peace rather than on edge. It's probably because he knew Felix was gone, but why?_

_"I'm so proud of you, Samuel." Sam knew that voice, but never thought he'd ever hear it again._

_"Mom...?" Sam turned around, and there was a woman standing there. She looked old and frail, but his heart called to her._

_"Mi pequeño, all grown up." She walked up to Sam, and dusted off his shoulder. What amused Sam was how she had to really crane her neck to be able to look to his face. "You've grown up so much, and you look so handsome." His mother gushed as she cupped his cheeks, smiling._

_"Mama... Dios mío, Is it really you? Where are we?"_

_"We are at a bridge, my son. You're unconscious. I'm not here to bring you with me, it would break her heart if I did. I only wanted to see my son, and say I am sorry." Samuel tilted his head, and his mother gave him a knowing expression._

_"Why? Why am I not his child?" She sighed._

_"I made a mistake, my son. The man who is truly your father, is my best friend, Lucas, your father's older brother. He was already married by the time they arranged my marriage with his younger brother. I did everything I could for Charles, but he was a wicked man. When I found out I was pregnant with you, I did everything I could to make it seem like Charles' third child, but Lucas and I knew the truth. When you were born, you were the child I truly dreamed of. When your father found out, it destroyed Lucas' family, and we ran away and killed ourselves. I am sorry for being selfish, Samuel. I brought you into this world out of selfish reasons, but I loved you selflessly." She noticed that tears were falling from her son's eyes, his lips were quivering, and his fists were trembling._

_"I don't understand... Why me?" She smiled._

_"No pierdas la esperanza, my son. You've had quite the journey in your life, and it's led you here, at Challenger, with her. Marina is such a sweet woman, and also led an interesting life." Samuel sighed, he allowed himself to smile at the thought of her._

_"I love Marina, more than anything, mama."_

_"I know you do, I can see it in your eyes, your smile, hear it in your heart. Make me a promise, my son." Samuel grasped his mother's hands._

_"Anything, mama."_

_"Prométeme que la amarás hasta el final de tus días. Prométeme que serás fiel a ella si te comprometes. Prométeme que aprenderás de tus errores y que ya no huirás de ellos." Samuel felt a ball form in his throat, but he swallowed it as he smiled._

_"I promise." He watched his mother nod, then begin to step away._

_"I must go now. I'm sorry you'll never get the chance to meet your true father, but remember he is always there in your heart, and he is so proud of everything you've done." Sam watched as she faded away into the darkness._

Sam slowly came to when he felt himself sinking to a soft embrace of a mattress. He struggled to open his eyes to bright white. He slowly took in his surroundings to see he was under a bedsheet, a monitor beeping softly to his left, an IV hooked up to his left arm, and to his right was Marina sound asleep, her head resting on him. Sam allowed himself to smile as he began to pet her head with his right hand, remembering the promise he made to his mother. The sound of footsteps snapped him back to see it was Rowan, Alissia, and the man he thought was his dad at the doorway.

"Rowan, Alissia, Charles." Charles awkwardly stepped in, and sat down next to Sam.

"Samuel, I want to say I'm sorry." The statement floored Sam; he glanced at his siblings to see them smiling genuinely at him, before glaring at their father to keep going. "I'm sorry for everything: from the way I've always treated you to now. I have no right for anything, and I never had any justification of abusing you for your mother's mistakes. What I should've done was give you the same love and respect I gave to your brother and sister. I hope one day you'll forgive me--"

"I do, dad." All three looked to Sam in surprise. "I saw mom while I was out, and she told me everything. I want you to know that I do forgive you, dad." Tears filled Charles' eyes as he hugged his son close, sobbing.

"I want to say I'm sorry too, for joining in." Rowan confessed, and Sam nodded to his brother.

"You're forgiven too, brother." Alissia smiled at all the men in the room, and she sat down next to their father on Sam's bedside.

"You took a shot to your side, it skimmed your kidney and punctured your lung. You saved her life, and amazingly I saved yours." Sam couldn't stop his chuckle.

"You went for the medical degree in the end, didn't you?" Alissia's response was a shrug.

"You get bored specializing in one area of medicine. While I was away from home I studied up on everything, and eventually learned field medicine around when you were supposed to come home from Reach." Sam nodded, then felt shuffling to his right side. Everyone followed Sam's loving gaze to see Marina waking up, and watched her turn her head to Sam and smile at him.

"We will leave you two alone." Alissia announced as she picked up her brother and father, and pushed them out of the room with her. Sam reached for Marina's hand and laced her fingers with hers.

"Marina..." Marina sat up and scooted closer to Sam, then leaned over to kiss his lips. He could feel her smile as she kissed him.

"Samuel... I thought I had lost you when you took that bullet." Sam chuckled proudly.

"Nothing can kill me except God himself, sweetheart. I wasn't about to let her kill you." Marina giggled, then she laid down next to Sam and snuggled closer in the gap between his arm and his body.

"Everyone in town is alive and well thanks to you, and young Johnson from what I hear. They all feel indebted to you, and they also think you've redeemed yourself to yourself." Sam sighed, similar to the feeling of getting a heavy weight off his shoulders.

"Yeah, in a way I did," Sam hugged Marina closer. "I saw my mom." He was met with Marina's curious gaze.

"Did you, now?" Sam nodded.

"I learned the truth from her, and I made her a promise." Marina readjusted herself so she was practically laying on his chest.

"What was the promise--"

"Mr Sam! I have the item you wanted!"

"John, get back here! Dr. Ortez said no one is allowed back here!"

"I made him a promise!" Sam and Marina were snapped back to see the child running through the door with a small box, saluted to Sam, then ran off out the door. Marina and Sam looked at the door incredulously, then back at each other, then back at the door, then fell into a fit of laughter at what just happened. They calmed down after a few minutes for Marina to start absentmindedly stroking his thick eyebrows.

"What did you promise your mom, Sam?" Sam sighed reverently as he cupped her cheek with one hand, and reached for the side table with his other hand.

"To never run from my mistakes anymore. Another was to love you always, and to always be faithful to you. I love you, Marina, and I could never see myself walk on this planet or in this galaxy alone without you. You've shown me the light, the way, and I admire that about you. You are strong, you are faithful, and you are determined to help. It's why I made a promise to myself to not screw it up, and to not back down like a coward to ask you." Marina tilted her head curiously, then kissed the bridge of his nose, then the tip of his nose, then her lips hovering over his.

"You can ask me anything, Samuel." He smiled as she ghosted his lips, and chuckled as he opened the box with one hand, and opened it to her.

"Well then, Marina. There is one thing I've been wanting to ask you since I first met you all those months ago. Marina, will you give me the privilege to be your husband? Will you marry me?"


	26. The End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for sticking around and reading my Locus fic ^.^ Ill probably come back to rewrite it/touch it up maybe in a few years time, but I'll be focusing on my oneshot project, and redoing a Wyoming fic I am writing.
> 
> Join Samuel and Marina as they spend the rest of their lives together.

_We've been here so long..._

_Still I remember the rainy September,_

_Contact_.

Samuel looked at himself in the mirror, anxiously adjusting his tie, straightening his collar, and tugging at his cuffs for the nth time, thinking it will calm his excited heart. The sound of an amused chuckle filled the room as Sam looked behind him to see his brother leaning against the door frame, arms folded over his chest, smirking.

"Relax, little bro. You look great. If Marina hasn't swooned over you then, nothing will stop her now." Sam scoffed, playfully shaking his head and he turned back to the mirror, his scars on his face staring back, but this time not with shame.

"I don't doubt she loves me, Rowan, nor do I doubt my love for her. I do everything for her. I just wish we could've had a civil ceremony and be done with it, but you, Alissia, dad, and the town insisted." Rowan barked a sharp laugh.

"It'll be memorable, Sam. You know mom is here with you, and she'd probably say _'Dios mío, my son is getting married! He looks so handsome!'_ "Sam couldn't stop himself from laughing before going into a coughing fit while clutching his bad side. It had been a few months since Lozano, but he still wasn't fully healed yet from the gunshot.

\---

Sam stood at the hill he knew all too well, waiting. He looked out to the town that's grown since the incident, and he could see all the festivities being set up in Central Square. The whole town rejoiced in the knowledge of them being bound as one, but he thought it was overkill.

"Marina... I long to see you, Marina, my angel from heaven." He was soon startled by the contact of a hand on his shoulder.

"I'm here for you, my dear Samuel." Upon turning around, Sam collapsed to his knees with his tears of joy and awe being released like a flood. There she was, there was Marina in a bright white wedding gown. Laced sleeves, a purple rose corsage on her waist, her hair pulled back in soft curls with a tiara and her veil, and she was wearing his mother's necklace. Marina smiled as she knelt in front of him, and cradled his head with her hands, her thumbs wiping away his tears.

"Dios mío, Marina... You're absolutely breathtaking... I don't deserve you." Marina shushed him with her thumb over his lips.

"You look so handsome, Samuel, and so strong. It is you who is breathtaking today, my love." Samuel lightly laughed as he cupped her cheek and pulled her in to kiss her.

\---

Samuel carried Marina through the threshold of their new home on Challenger. He used his hips to close the door, the door locking itself per protocol. He watched as Marina took in the site of their new home, admiring their work they did together. What caught Marina's attention was the large plot of land next to their home. Marina felt Sam's hands wrap around her from behind.

"This is my wedding gift to you, my beautiful wife. That plot of land right there will be our new school. The school of your dreams to give opportunity for all children. There will be dorms there for kids who wanted the opportunity but needed help getting there. The UNSC granted me a task force to operate on the outside to rescue children and bring them to the school for a safe haven." Marina gasped as she turned to face her husband, tears streaming down her face.

"Samuel..." She wasn't sure what else to say as she jumped into his arms and smashed her lips against his, the two now swaying with their beating hearts as their rhythm.

_Two, four, one, ten._

_Two four, one, ten._

_Am I transmitting?_

_Is anyone listening?_

_Contact._

Sam and Marina were painting a classroom in their new school with the help of the local school kids. This would be the last wall, and Sam helped with her vision of painting in books, pencils, and a character from a book Marina loved as a child. Soon, a contractor walked in with a datapad.

"Mr and Mrs Ortez? The PR department is waiting for you to name this room. Is there a specific name you want to grant this reading classroom, or maybe this wing of the school?" Marina pondered thoughtfully, thinking of something meaningful to their English and Language Arts Wing.

"Tyler." Marina and the contractor turned their attention to Sam. "Tyler's Reading and Writing Corner. He was a gifted child with words as a linguist. What better way to honor his memory than to pass on his passion?" Marina felt her heart skip at the suggestion, and smiled, feeling touched that Sam remembered that detail.

"Yes, this wing will be Tyler's Reading and Writing Corner. I want each classroom to be named after his favorite novels. This room will be the Treasure Island room."

_We, are green and grey..._

_The longness of semper, still I remember,_

_Contact._

"I confess that Jesus is the Son of Christ, and that he died for my sins so I can achieve salvation and live according to God's Will." Sam said confidently as he stood in the lake, being held by the local preacher, and the last thing he saw while being lowered into the water was Marina, gazing at him with pride and joy. Sam closed his eyes as he allowed himself to die, letting all of his sins and doubts be washed away and to feel a new soul come into his body. A soul full of hope and love, and mercy. Sam felt everything he was die, drown to the bottom of the lake, and into the ground, and his body be lifted out of the water. He took a breath of fresh air as he opened his eyes, noticing his surroundings were brighter than he remembered. His senses registered the cheers of the town, and the pastor looking at him with such a proud expression. Sam confidently walked out of the water to be greeted by Marina's leap into his arms, embracing his new life and new purpose, and his new duty to his wife.

_Two, four, one, ten._

_Two, four, one, ten._

_Am I still willing, to foot all this billing?_

_Contact._

Sam and Marina were walking hand in hand through a beachside plaza in Santa Cruz. Sam was curious as to why Marina was determined to have them go on a long and brisk walk in the morning, especially when he noticed she hadn't been well as of late. What made Sam happy was simply spending time with his wife, but what has been digging at him was a suspicion of her hiding something from him. Marina skipped ahead, holding his hand as she twirled, Sam happily twirling her along the walkway with the salty ocean breeze filling their nostrils.

"I have a surprise for you, Sam." He raised a brow at her, playfully smirking.

"Oh? What surprise do you have in store for me, my love?" He twirled her into his grasp, his arms around her. Marina giggled as she placed her hands on his.

"You will see, we're almost there. We will need supplies for this endeavor. It'll be... life-changing." Before Sam had the chance to ask, Marina grasped his hand and dashed down the walkway to another set of shops, and they stopped in front of a peculiar one. Sam took in the window display, and peered at Marina curiously.

"Marina, dear, why are we at a clothing store for babies?" Marina smiled up at him, and grasped her hands in his.

"Surprise." Sam raised a brow at her, then peered at the store display of a variety of infant clothes for the summer, then back at Marina. He felt a piece fall in place as he gasped.

"Marina, are you...?" His suspicions are confirmed as she eagerly nods.

"We're gonna have a baby!" It was as if someone squeezed an orange and the juice was flowing out from the fruit, the same way tears flowed from Sam's eyes as he hugged Marina close and spun her around, laughing with such a belly-laugh full of joy and hope. He was going to be a dad, and Marina took him here to go shopping.

_Riding on shiny metal horses,_

_Singing a rider's song,_

_One of us won't be forgotten,_

_The other'll be wrong..._

Sam watched from the doorway of the nursery at the beautiful sight before him. It's been a week since the birth of their daughter, and only a few days since Sam brought her home with a very exhausted and happy wife. Sam slowly walked in, careful not to startle their newborn as she fed from Marina's breast on the rocker. Marina sighed with content as she cuddled her child closer, and smiled when she saw Sam walk in.

"How are you, honey? How's our little one?" Sam whispered as he sat beside Marina, wrapping an arm around her. She rested her head on his shoulder.

"No problems, not yet at any rate," she planted a kiss on Sam's cheek. "She has so many of your features on her. She will definitely scare the boys when she gets older." Marina noticed her baby was done feeding, so she covered up and passed their newborn to Sam for him to burp. He held her as he rocked her and patted her back. Marina was in awe of the sight of Sam being such a softie, his whole exterior melting for his daughter. She briefly thought of Mitchell when Tyler was still a baby, but knew that those moments were then, and it led her to now.

"My sweet Jade. You're just as beautiful as your mother. Daddy's here to take care of you, and he won't let anything happen to you because he loves you with all his heart." Marina heard Sam serenade into their daughter's ear, which earned him a small burp from the infant. Marina couldn't stop the fit of giggles from her mouth, but knew Sam meant every word, and knew that their little Jade believed him.

_Two, four, one, ten._

_Two, four, one, ten._

_Am I transmitting?_

_Is anyone listening?_

_Contact._

Sam sat on the porch of his home, a glass of lemonade in one hand, and his 18 month old son in his other arm. He gently swung the porch swing as he watched the children playing on the street of their neighborhood. They were playing a game of sorts with their scooters, chalk, and a ball. Sam couldn't help but chuckle at the sight, wondering what sort of game they were inventing. Upon hearing the door opening, he turned his head and smiled to see his wife walk out with a platter of snacks. She set the tray down on the table and joined her husband on the swing, rubbing her belly with the promise of another child on the way. Marina took their son in her arms as Sam wrapped an arm around her.

"How's Jade? How's Martin?" Sam smiled, nuzzling into her head.

"Jade so far has taken charge of whatever game they're playing, and somehow no one is crying yet. Martin has been asleep for a few minutes now. How are you, though, sweetheart?" Marina nuzzled her nose with Sam's.

"I'm okay. It will be a few months time, but I'm excited to meet our newest addition to our family," she reached for a sandwich, and promptly began to feed Sam. "I made your favorite sandwich, love. I'm not surprised Jade shares the same favorite sandwich."

"Mom, is that PB&H?" The two directed their attention to their young 4 year old daughter, covered in dirt, eyeing the sandwich in Marina's hand. Marina nodded and gestured to another sandwich.

"That one is yours, Jade. It's your favorite." The little girl cheered as she reached for her sandwich and lemonade, and sat next to her dad. Sam smiled as he hugged his family closer to him, wondering if this wasn't true happiness then what was.

 _"I love you all, Marina, Jade, Martin..."_ Sam thought as he watched and chuckled as his daughter took one bite of her sandwich, one gulp of her lemonade, then jumped off the swing to run back to her scooter to play with the rest of the children.

_When I think of you,_

_Your name's in the sky,_

_Ninety feet high,_

_Contact._

"I'm gonna make you proud, Dad. I will go and learn how to be a soldier, just like you." Sam chuckled as he grasped his son's shoulders, shaking his head, but smiling nonetheless, his wrinkles prominent on his face.

"Martin, my son, I've always been proud of you. I know you're going to do great things in the military. I want you to be the soldier you are meant to be, not to be just like me." He could feel his son's lingering gaze on his cross scarring on his face, remembering the tales his dad told him about his scars. Martin nodded.

"Understood, Dad. Thank you." Sam was surprised, but it wasn't unwelcome, by his son charging into his arms, crushing his dad in a hug. Sam wrapped his arms around his adult son and embraced him closely. He felt the presence of Marina, her few grey strands framing her smiling face.

"Be safe out there, Martin. Don't do anything stupid. Be smart and logical, but do the right thing, no matter how hard it is." Martin pulled away from his dad and looked to his mother smiling.

"I will, mom." He was soon pushed slightly by his older sister who slugged him in the shoulder.

"Remember who you are, and your training, little brother." Martin rubbed the shoulder she punched, growling, then smirking.

"Better watch out, Jade. Once I'm home, I'll be holding you in choke holds." Jade clicked her tongue in acknowledgement, accepting the challenge. Martin then looked to his dad's side to see his younger brother, looking down to the ground.

"Lucas," Martin gently grasped the young man's shoulders, "Don't be sad that I won't be around. The responsibility falls on you now to look after our parents and Jade. I won't be gone forever. When I come back, we both will be different people, but I won't love you any less, little brother." The young boy shyly looked up at his older brother who reeked confidence. He nodded with affirmation.

"Ok, Martin. I will hold you to that." With that, Martin stood back, grabbed his one shoulder bag, gave a final wave, and walked to the transport to bootcamp. His father knew he wouldn't be far, he would be on Reach after all.

_Riding on our shiny metal horses,_

_Singing a rider's song,_

_One of us will be forgotten,_

_The other will be wrong..._

"Look, my love, the sun is setting." Sam pointed out to Marina, along the horizon. He looked down at his beautiful wife, her hair more of a grey-brown, her bright eyes needing glasses, and she smiled as she leaned closer to her husband.

"Oh, it looks gorgeous. It reminds me of our date all those years ago," Marina turns her head up, kissing under Sam's strong jaw. "Where you took me to that hill, and you first kissed me." Sam looked down to his wife, smiling, his grey eyes still holding a glint of love and mischief in them. He cupped her frail cheek in his hand.

"How could I ever forget, my beautiful Marina? The sunset also reminds me of our first look. You looked absolutely breathtaking that day." He pulled Marina in, ghosting his lips over hers.

"And you looked so handsome." She pulled him down for a kiss. Marina pulled away to look at him, smiling at his face. No matter how many years it has been, he was still as handsome as ever with his high cheekbones and strong features, even though they are starting to show their age. His cross-scaring was still prominent on his face, but it's faded into nothing more than a distant memory for him, and Marina was proud of Sam for learning to let go. She took a lock of his long hair and twirled it in her fingers, his hair at the roots turning into a variety of grays and whites where his sideburns are, in addition to a few stray strands in the rest of his hair. Marina snuggled closer, resting her head on his chest to listen to his heartbeat, and looked out at the horizon where there was another construction project.

"It was so nice of Jade to buy us this house on Reach, dear. I never thought I'd be back at Nova's Ridge, but here we are, watching the reconstruction of the little town, and watching the construction of our next school since Challenger is a big success."

"Ortez' School of Opportunity has been a huge success."

"Along with the LOCUS task force in rescuing children to give them a fresh start." Sam nodded in agreement.

"I'm amazed that Martin has stepped up to the task of leading the force. He has proven himself a capable soldier." Marina then started giggling.

"I remember when he came home before his first assignment and he begged you for your armor." Sam sighed as he rolled his eyes.

"He needed to find his own look. As much as I don't want a shadow, or give him a dark path to follow, I wanted him to find his own talents and his own look. I'm a bit bothered he is classified as a scout, it reminds me too much of Felix, but I know my son is and won't ever be a narcissist like him." Marina nodded her head in agreement.

"Lucas seems happy with his academic path. It's wonderful to see him apprenticing under John. Those two are an impeccable team with psychology." Sam nodded. He noticed in the distance three distinct vehicles approaching.

"Here they come." Marina chuckled with Sam's statement as she sat up.

"I can't help but wonder if I've lost count of how many grandkids we have, but it matters not. Let's go greet them." Sam smiled as he stood up first, then held out his hands for Marina to grasp, and helped her up. They stood there for the longest time, gazing into each other's eyes.

"I love you, Samuel."

"I love you, Marina."

_Riding on our shiny metal horses,_

_Singing a rider's song,_

_One of us will be forgotten,_

_The other will be wrong..._

"Dad, what's this?" Sam was startled awake as he saw his middle aged daughter walk into the room with her siblings, holding a small box. Samuel leaned forward to get a closer look at the box, but not too much to disturb his sleeping great granddaughter on his lap.

"What is that? Give it to me, please, Jade?" He took the small box in his hands, and suddenly memories filled his brain. His children watched his eyes widen as he opened the box, and it was fuller than he remembered. There were the old photos of his, and the letters from his mother, but this time there were letters between him and Marina, and old photos of him and Marina. What made his heart ache was the necklace. He reached in and lifted out the necklace, and began to sob into his other hand. Jade, Martin, and Lucas reached and hugged their dad.

"I know, daddy, I miss mom too..." Jade whispered into her dad's ear.

"This necklace was my mother's, kids. My father engraved the names of his children, which were mine, your uncle Rowan, and your aunt Alissia. I gave it to your mother as a token of my love when I told her the truth about me, and what I was running from. Your mother was the most incredible woman I could've ever dreamed of meeting, and I loved her with all of my heart." All three kids smiled at their dad, knowing he loved talking about his wife.

"Grandpa?" All four adults turned to see a teenage grandson walking in, holding a piece of paper, followed by his cousins. "What's this? I accidentally found it in Mimi's old chest of dress up clothes." Samuel took the piece of paper, and he read it carefully. He raised a brow.

"How did this end up in Marina's old clothes? This is a poem I wrote after Chorus."

"Chorus? What's Chorus? Why is your poem titled Contact?" Everyone asked him, including his sleeping great granddaughter who just woke up. Sam nodded.

"Remember I was once a mercenary, and I was a part in the Chorus Civil War. I wrote this poem just near the end, thinking of myself and who I've become in relation to my partner, Felix."

"Tell us, please, Grandpa?" Samuel chuckled as everyone sat around his chair. He smiled, feeling Marina's warm embrace, hearing her gentle chiding of not getting into too much details, and the kiss to the cheek.

"It would make sense if I told you the story from the very beginning, back to when I met Felix. It all began when I went by another name, I went by the name of my armor, I went by Locus..."

_Oh... two, four, one, ten._

_Two, four, one ten._

_Am I still willing to foot all this billing?_

_Contact._


End file.
